


Allison McGranitt-Noveu: Tempi di Hogwarts

by PercyJ01



Series: Allison McGranitt-Noveu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), OC, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJ01/pseuds/PercyJ01
Summary: Allison McGranitt-Noveu, figlia del fratello di Minerva McGranitt , Malcom e di Sophie un'infermiera francese babbana è finalmente pronta per iniziare il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts.Non ha idea di come la sua vita cambierà completamente una volta messo piede lì dentro.Con i suoi migliori amici Lily Evans e Severus Snape ne vivrà delle belle.Tra amicizie, amori , litigi e avventure varie, riuscirà ad avere un anno tranquillo?
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans, Lily Evans & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Allison McGranitt-Noveu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542727





	1. Primo anno: Viaggio ad Hogwarts

**Primo anno**

Come molti giorni dell'anno, la stazione di King's Cross era sempre molto affollata, i pendolari camminavano a passo spedito per non fare tardi a lavoro , qua e là madri con i loro figli si affannavano per nel disperato tentativo di non perderli d'occhio e fare altre migliaia di cose contemporaneamente , insomma una normale giornata come le altre , ma nella folla ad attirare l'attenzione di alcuni passanti però c'era una ragazzina di undici anni che camminava a passo spedito spingendo un carrello con un enorme baule e una gabbia con un gufo marrone.

La ragazza aveva dei bellissimi capelli neri un po 'mossi che erano lasciati sciolti e gli arrivavano fino a metà schiena, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo scintillavano dall'emozione sul suo bel viso dai lineamenti ancora piuttosto infantili e rotondi, risaltati dalle lunghe ciglia nere. Aveva un bel naso a bottone e delle belle labbra abbastanza carnose da cui spesso si stagliava un bel sorriso smagliante, la sua pelle era chiara, non era molto alta, ma aveva una corporatura magra e slanciata che il davano un portamento agile ed elegante, sembrava una ragazza così dolce. ..

-Dai papà, se non ti muovi non riuscirò a prendere il treno! - si lamentò ad alta voce mentre aumentava il passo. -Arrivo, arrivo, quanta frega ... - borbottò un uomo alto e robusto con la barba corta e capelli neri con qualche striatura bianca e gli occhi verdi, seguendola a passo spedito.

-Allez mon chérie, non essere così scorbutico scommetto che anche tu, quando avevi la sua età, eri emozionato per il tuo primo giorno - disse divertita una donna affianco a lui di qualche centimetro più bassa , con i capelli castano scuro e gli occhi azzurri, il suo viso era molto bello ,simile a quello della figlia, e solare con qualche ruga vicino agli occhi a causa del suo sorriso costante.

-Bah - brontolò Malcom mettendo un finto broncio, Sophie rise dandogli una bacio sulla guancia. La coppia guardò complice per un attimo, prima di seguire la figlia che ormai era arrivata davanti al muro tra il binario 9 e 10.

-Bene ci siamo, pronta Ally? - chiese suo padre mentre si avvicinava a lei e le metteva una mano rassicurante sulla spalla, la ragazza annuì con sicurezza, anche se si vedeva che era nervosa, per poi spingere il carrello contro il muro insieme a suo padre. Allison tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide che il treno non era ancora partito e che il binario era ancora affollato.

-Allora, ma chérie, sicura di aver preso tutto? - chiese sua madre comparendo dietro di loro.

-Si, maman - disse Ally sorridendo, nonostante glielo avesse chiesto almeno una decina di volte.

-Bene, voi andate avanti, io vado a mettere il bagaglio e la gabbia sul treno, vi raggiungo tra poco - disse Malcom mentre portava via il carrello lasciando madre e figlia da sole.

-Mi raccomando Ally, comportati bene e scrivimi almeno una volta alla settimana, non tenermi in pensiero, ci siamo capite? - disse Sophie puntando un dito in maniera fintamente minacciosa contro sua figlia.

Ally sorrise con un ghigno. - Beh, forse non una volta alla settimana ma prometto che cercherò di scriverti il più possibile - disse sinceramente per poi abbracciarla.

-non metterti nei guai, sai che se combini qualcosa possiamo chiedere sempre a tua zia - disse suo padre dirigendosi verso di loro e abbracciando a sua volta la figlia.

-Si papà - disse Ally ricambiando l'abbraccio.

-Ah, a proposito, saluta Albus e tua zia da parte nostra e ricordati di darle quei ShortBread che abbiamo preparato insieme - disse sua madre sistemandole una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli neri come quelli del padre, dietro all'orecchio.

-Si tranquilla lo farò, sono sicura che li adorerà - disse Ally sorridendole e dopo aver ricevuto un bacio sulla fronte da parte di suo padre salì sul vagone più vicino, ma prima di scomparire dentro si voltò verso i suoi genitori. 

-Ci vediamo durante le vacanze di Natale, mi raccomando papà, se quando torno trovo qualcuno dei miei libri in disordine saprò chi è stato - disse Ally con un sorriso falsamente innocente. Suo padre ridacchiò sotto i baffi alla minaccia velata e strinse a se sua moglie dalla vita.

\- sois tranquille amour, lo terrò d'occhio io - disse sua madre ridendo.

-salut l'amour nous t'amoins - disse Sophie salutando sua figlia con la mano.

-Ciao mamma, Ciao papà, je t'aime aussi - disse Ally per poi entrare nel vagone giusto quando stava per partire. Vagò per un po 'per i vari vagoni, guardando con la coda dell'occhio attraverso i vetri delle varie cabine e presto si rese conto che la maggior parte erano già pieni. Dopo un po 'finalmente ne trovò una dove siamo solo due persone, un ragazzo e una ragazza, e prendendo un respiro profondo si fa avanti aprendo discretamente e la porta.

-Ehm, ciao .. scusate il disturbo .. vi dispiace se mi metto qui con voi? Il resto del treno è già strapieno - chiese Ally con un sorriso timido.

\- Se proprio devi ..- disse con tono sarcastico alzando un sopracciglio il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle neri e il naso aquilino.

-Sev! Sii più gentile .. - sentì la ragazza dai capelli rossi e ricci rimproverarlo bassa voce.

-Scusalo .. abbiamo appena avuto un incontro spiacevole .. comunque entra pure - disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi sorridendole gentilmente e guardandola dritta negli occhi. "E 'davvero carina .. ma il suo amico sembra un po' scorbutico" pensò. Ad occhio e croce dovevano avere all'incirca tutte e due la sua età.

-Grazie mille, comunque il mio nome è Allison, Allison McGranitt-Noveu, ma potete chiamarmi Ally - disse entrando nel vagone.

\- Lily, Lily Evans - mentre faceva il posto affianco a lei e le porgeva la mano. Le due ragazze si strinsero la mano sorridendo, Ally notò che il ragazzo dai capelli neri ora la scrutava con leggero interesse con i suoi occhi incredibilmente scuri da essere praticamente neri. \- Severus Snape - si presentò il ragazzo stringendole la mano leggermente riluttante inizialmente. Ally gli strinse la mano.

-Ally - ripetè

-Allora Ally, sei anche tu del primo anno? - chiese Lily con interesse.

-Si, anche se in realtà non è la prima volta che vengo ad Hogwarts - disse Ally sentendosi a suo agio e rilassandosi.

-Davvero come mai? - chiese Severus con tono neutro e aria diffidente concentrando la sua attenzione su di lei.

-Beh, mia zia insegna trasfigurazione e quindi qualche volta sono venuta a trovarla, quando ero più piccola ma non ricordo molto in realtà- disse Alleato arrossendo leggermente giocando con qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli.

-Wow, chi è tua zia? - chiese Lily interessata.

\- La professoressa McGranitt, io voglio bene a mia zia, ma spero davvero che la gente non pensi che faccia qualche tipo di favoritismo con me solo perché sono sua nipote - disse Ally leggermente frustrata.

\- Credo che sarà inevitabile che qualcuno lo pensi, circola diversi idioti qui ma se sei brava, basta vedere di che cosa sei capace e anche il più stupido non può negare l'evento - disse Severus con tono che dava a intendere che ne aveva già conosciuto qualcuno ma molto più gentile. Ally capì che il ragazzo non era un tipo particolarmente tenero perciò quelle parole la toccarono abbastanza.

\- Grazie, Severus - disse Ally sorridendogli e Lily annuì d'accordo sorridendo al ragazzo che arrossì leggermente distogliendo lo sguardo e rivolgendosi al paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.

\- Comunque cambiando argomento, voi due vi conoscete già? - chiese Ally curiosa.

-Si, lui è il mio migliore amico, ci conosciamo da qualche anno dato che abitiamo nello stesso quartiere - disse Lily sorridendo a Severus che ha detto con un altro piccolo sorriso a sua volta.

-Forte! Deve essere bello avere una faccia conosciuta nella tua stessa scuola- disse Ally sorridendo.

\- Si, lo è. Devo dire che senza Severus sarei stata piuttosto spaesata, mi ha insegnato un sacco di cose sul mondo magico, dato che i miei genitori sono entrambi babbani, ed è stato lui a dirmi che sono una strega - ammise Lily tranquillamente.

-Ti ho insegnato solo alcune cose che sapevo .. non era niente di che - disse Severus con la guance leggermente rosse alzando le spalle.

\- Non ascoltare Ally, fa solo il modesto, lui ha già letto tutti i libri per quest'anno e sa già una sacco d’incatesimi che non sanno neanche i più grande - disse Lily emozionata facendo arrossire il povero Severus ancora di più. -Allora credo che quando dovrò sapere qualcosa, saprò a chi chiedere aiuto - disse Ally con tono divertito.

\- Certo, non è un problema ma non è ancora tutto, sono sicuro che ho ancora moltissime cose da imparare ma io voglio imparare il più possibile - disse Severus facendole il vero primo sorriso da quando era arrivata, ora sembra più rilassato e meno diffidente. Ally sorrise ampiamente a quella affermazione. Quei due le piacevano molto. Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno bussò al loro vagone.

-Qualcosa dal carrello cari? - Chiese gentilmente una signora sulla cinquantina. I tre si guardarono un attimo.

\- Io no, grazie - selezionato Severus mettendo le mani nelle tasche per poi tirarle fuori senza guardarla, con tono leggermente cupo.

-Io non saprei cosa prendere - disse Lily leggermente sconcertata, guardando il carrello.

\- Lasciate, ci penso io - disse Ally alzando una mano verso i suoi amici facendo segno di lasciare a lei . 

\- Vorrei un po 'di tutto quello che ah, grazie - disse Ally con un sorriso, mentre tirava fuori un po' di soldi che suo zio Robert le aveva regalato come segno di scusa per non essere arrivato a salutarla al binario.

-Ally .. non devi farlo - disse Lily un po 'contraria, mentre Severus la guardava con uno strano cipiglio.

-Nessun problema, sono felice di condividere - disse Ally mettendo fine alla discussione. Dopo che la signora se ne fu andata, i tre si misero a mangiare i dolci che aveva comprato. \- Queste cosa sono? - chiese Severus mentre prendeva una caramella rossa a forma di fagiolo a se la metteva in bocca.

-Oh, attento! Quelle sono caramelle tutti i gusti + 1. E quando dico tutti i gusti intendono proprio tutti - spiegò Ally mentre Lily ascoltava con interesse, in quel momento Severus esclamò \- Cavolo! Questa è al peperoncino! - prendendo un pezzo di carta e sputandoci la caramella, mentre Ally e Lily ridevano. Quando si furono calmate e Severus ebbe preso un sorso d'acqua, continuarono a mangiare e a parlare allegramente e il resto del viaggio continuò tranquillo mentre i tre si raccontavano aneddoti divertenti.

-Ehi ragazzi, mi chiedevo , voi sapete in che casa vorreste andare? - chiese Ally curiosa. Severus la guardò con aria un po 'titubante ma poi parlò.

-Io vorrei andare a Serpeverde, mia madre era una Serpeverde, casa delle persone astute e ambiziose, credo che Serpeverde potrebbe offrire grandi possibilità - disse il ragazzo per poi fermarsi qualche secondo - .. però non mi dispiacerebbe neppure Corvonero - disse Severus guardandola come se si aspettasse che li dicesse qualcosa. Ally annuì e sorrise pensando che in effetti Severus sembrava adattarsi abbastanza alla casa e anche se non era esattamente una fan dei Serpi non gli dava problemi la cosa.

\- Tu Lily? -

\- Io ... sinceramente non saprei, per me è già incredibile essere qua e andare in una scuola di magia, quindi non importa la casa - disse Lily con sincerità a quella risposta Ally le sorrise ampiamente.

\- E 'davvero un bel pensiero Lily - disse Ally con un sorriso.

-Tu invece, in che casa speri di andare? - chiese Severus guardandola come se volesse studiarla.

\- devo dire che a me piacerebbe andare a Grifondoro come mia zia e mio zio, ma Corvonero non mi dispiacerebbe per niente dato che mio padre era un Corvonero - disse Ally. Severus la guardò per un secondo come se stesse le stesse valutando per poi annuire a se stesso.

\- e tua madre in che casa era? - chiese Lily.

\- Oh, mia madre non era in nessuna casa. È una babbana, viene dalla Francia e fa l'infermiera - disse Ally orgogliosamente.

-Ah, pensavo che i tuoi genitori fossero entrambi maghi - disse Severus con un sopracciglio alzato e tono tranquillo.

\- No per niente, mia madre ha scoperto che mio padre fosse un mago solo dopo che si sono sposati. Fortunatamente questo non è cambiato quello che c'era tra di loro, però mio padre dopo averglielo detto ha dovuto rinunciare al suo posto al Ministero ma non è importato è felice di fare una ricerca nel campo della storia della Magia - detto Ally sorridendo ampiamente.

-Quindi parli francese? - chiese Lily allegramente.

\- bien sûr - segnalato Ally divertita, sembrava che Lily volesse farle qualche altra domanda quando arrivò interrotta da Severus.

-Lily, credo che voi due dovreste prepararvi, stiamo per arrivare - disse Severus con tono gentile all'amica, in quel momento Ally notò che in effetti lui aveva già la divisa addosso. -Bene allora andiamo- disse Ally con un sorriso. Appena tornato al vagone, il treno si ferma e tre scesero insieme ad Hogsmeade. L'aria era piuttosto freddina e tutto era piuttosto buio.

-Primo anno, primo anno, tutti qui davanti a me - sentirono chiamare da un omone con una lanterna in mano. Ally sorrise ampiamente sentendo l'emozione salire e prendendo Lily e Severus per un braccio si diresse verso il punto indicato. Non vedeva l'ora di entrare ad Hogwarts. emozione salire e prendere Lily e Severus per un braccio si diresse verso il punto indicato. Non vedeva l'ora di entrare ad Hogwarts così tanto che per l'emozione di salire prese Lily e Severus per un braccio e si diresse verso il punto indicato. Non vedeva l'ora di iniziare questo nuovo anno. 


	2. Lo smistamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivata ad Hogwarts è arrivato il fatidico momento dello Smistamento.  
In che casa finirà la nostra Ally?

\- Primo anno , primo anno tutti qui davanti a me – sentirono chiamare da un omone con una lanterna in mano.

Ally dopo aver preso per un braccio a un riluttante Severus e una Lily impressionata e andò emozionata verso la voce . 

\- Ciao Hagrid ! – salutò con un sorriso Allison, il mezzo gigante si chinò leggermente per vedere chi lo aveva salutato e dopo aver capito chi fosse stato sorrise a sua volta.

\- Ally ! Che piacere rivederti è passato un po' di tempo, dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti .. eri una tappetta così ...Ahh! Quanto tempo!.Allora emozionata per il tuo primo anno ? – chiese Hagrid, alcuni degli altri primi anni la guardarono senza capire come facessero a conoscersi , tutti tranne Lily e Severus a cui Ally aveva raccontato alcune delle sue visite ad Hogwarts.

\- sì sono davvero emozionata , non vedo l'ora di iniziare – disse Ally sorridendo mentre Lily e Severus annuivano in accordo . 

\- Ah bene ne sono felice – disse Hagrid per poi rivolgersi a tutti. – Molto bene se ci siete tutti seguitemi- disse per poi iniziare a camminare per un sentiero ripido e stretto.

\- Bene , tra poco potrete vedere Hogwarts in tutta la sua bellezza. – disse Hagrid allegramente.

\- Ecco qua dopo questa curva –.

Passata la curva ci fu un coro di "OHHHH" meravigliati. 

Nonostante quella non fosse la prima volta che aveva visto Hogwarts Ally non avrebbe mai smesso di meravigliarsi per la bellezza dell'imponente castello.

\- Non salite più di quattro su un battello – disse Hagrid mentre indicava le barchette che galleggiavano vicino alla riva.

Ally , Lily e Severus si guardarono con complicità e si diressero verso uno dei battelli.  
Quando alla fine arrivarono al molo, dopo un po' di arrampicamenti si ritrovarono davanti alla scalinata dove salirono e si radunarono tutti davanti al gigantesco portone di quercia.

Hagrid bussò tre volte alla porta e questa all'istante si aprì.

Quando Ally vide sua zia uscire dalla porta sentì l'agitazione e il nervosismo calmarsi per un momento.  
Molti probabilmente guardandola molti avrebbero visto una donna dai capelli corvini , occhi verdi con un volto severo e intimidatorio , ma per lei era davvero rassicurante , avere una persona famigliare vicino . 

Lei la conosceva davvero e sapeva che sua zia dietro l'aspetto severo nascondeva la donna più coraggiosa, generosa , testarda, intelligente , competitiva e altruista che avesse mai conosciuto e sperava davvero un giorno di poterla rendere orgogliosa di lei . 

Quando Minerva vide Ally le rivolse un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante e poi rivolse la sua attenzione al resto del primo anno.

\- Grazie Hagrid, molto bene seguitimi – disse spalancando la porta.

Mentre camminavano Lily si avvicinò a Ally.

\- Ehi , Ally è lei la professoressa McGranitt? – disse Lily sorridendo.

\- Si è lei – disse Ally con un sorriso .

\- In effetti , se le guardo bene c'è un po' di somiglianza ... Guarda ti mancano gli occhiali e con i capelli legati sei uguale a lei . - disse Severus studiando la professoressa senza che se ne accorgesse per poi rivolgere ad Ally con un piccolo ghigno.

\- Oh Bien Hurr, – disse Ally ridacchiando e tirando un lieve pugnetto sul suo braccio.

Lily rise anche se non aveva capito molto bene cosa volesse dire mentre Severus la guardava leggermente sorpreso e confuso . 

Arrivarono in una saletta vuota poi dopo che tutti furono entrati e ammassati l'uno contro l'altro, la professoressa McGranitt parlò.

\- Benvenuti a Hogwarts – iniziò – il banchetto per l'inizio dell'anno scolastico inizierà tra poco , ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande, verrete smistati nelle vostre case.  
La cerimonia dello Smistamento è molto importante perché dopo di esso e per tutto il tempo che passerete ad Hogwarts, la vostra casa sarà un po' come la vostra famiglia , avrete lezioni con il vostro compagno di casa , dormirete nei locali della vostra casa e passerete il vostro tempo libero nella sala comune della vostra casa. Le quattro case sono  
Grifondoro, Corvonero , Serpeverde e Tassorosso , tutte case da cui sono usciti maghi e streghe di alto livello. Per il tempo che passerete qua i vostri trionfi faranno guadagnare punti alla vostra case mentre per ogni regola infranta ne farà perdere. Alla fine dell'anno la casa che otterrà più punti vincerà una coppa, che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro alla propria casa. La cerimonia dello smistamento inizierà tra breve davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. State tranquilli e datevi una sistemata – disse guardando l'agitazione di tutti i bambini .

\- Tornerò tra breve , vi prego di aspettare in silenzio – finì per poi andarsene.

Dopo che se sua zia se ne fu andata , ci fu un po' di brusio ma la maggior parte era troppo nervosa per parlare.

\- Severus , sai per caso come si viene smistati nelle case? – chiese Lily nervosa.

\- Per essere smistati viene messo in testa alla persona il Cappello Parlante , ma non dice molto altro sul libro di Storia di Hogwarts , forse ti fa qualche domanda o forse ti legge direttamente nella mente – rifletté Severus .

\- Si mio padre mi ha accennato qualcosa , ma non è mai andato nel dettaglio , sapete com'è "per non rovinare la sorpresa"- disse Ally ruotando gli occhi , Severus e Lily annuirono , ma erano tutti troppo tesi per dire qualcos'altro.

Vide che Severus si guardava intorno in maniera nervosa .

\- Tutto bene Severus ? – chiese Ally gentilmente .

\- Ehm .. si , si tutto bene – disse Severus scuotendo la testa come a non dare importanza alla cosa.

\- E' per quei tipi che abbiamo incontrato all'inizio sul treno ? – chiese Lily . Ally li guardò curiosamente dato che non ne sapeva niente.

\- No, è per lo smistamento – disse anche se un po' troppo rapidamente perché sembrasse vero , ma Lily non andò oltre ed Ally non chiese.

\- Bene ragazzi , la cerimonia dello smistamento sta per iniziare , mettetevi in fila e seguitimi -

Tutti quanti fecero come era stato detto loro e seguirono la professoressa in fila per due.

\- Ehi , Severus , Lily – chiamò Ally sottovoce i suoi amici che erano davanti a lei , continuando a camminare.

-Si ? – chiesero i due amici contemporaneamente.

\- Non mi importa in che casa finiremo , mi piacerebbe molto se rimanessimo amici .. – disse Ally sorridendo anche se un po' nervosamente dato che ormai erano entrati nella Sala Grande.

\- Certo Ally – rispose Lily ricambiando il sorriso , Severus annuì leggermente guardando Lily ma non disse niente.

Solo dopo questo accertamento Ally poté lasciarsi un pochino andare e finalmente si concentrò sulla visione della Sala Grande.

Certo era tutta un'altra cosa quando era piena di studenti , l'illusione del cielo di stelle era semplicemente incantevole e la luce delle miriadi di candele che fluttuavano sopra i tavoli davano una sensazione di meraviglia e calore e facevano scintillare i calici e i piatti sul tavolo come se fossero anche quelli stelle dorate.

Tutto il primo anno arrivò davanti ai quattro lunghi tavoloni dando la schiena al tavolo dei professori.

Minerva senza far rumore mise davanti a tutti uno sgabello e vi appoggiò sopra il Cappello Parlante.

Dopo un minuto di assoluto silenzio , il Cappello si contorse un attimo e si aprì uno strappo vicino al bordo del Cappello come se fosse una bocca e il cappello si mise a cantare.  
La filastrocca durò per qualche minuto e dopo che anno finito un grande applauso scoppiò in tutta la Sala Grande e il Cappello si inchinò verso tutti e quattro i tavoli per poi tornare rigido.

Dopo che l'applauso si concluse e tutto tornò in silenzio la professoressa McGranitt si fece avanti con una lunga lista.  
\- Adesso quando chiamerò il vostro nome vi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello –

-Anderson Gwendolin- chiamò per prima e una ragazza dai capelli castani e gli occhiali si avvicinò nervosa allo sgabello , sua zia appoggiò il cappello sulla sua testa e dopo qualche secondo questo si animò. 

-CORVONERO! - esclamò il cappello e il tavolo dai Corvi esplose in un fragoroso applauso. 

La cerimonia continuò così per un po' con qualche Grifondoro , un Serpeverde , un paio di Tassorosso e tre Corvonero . La mente di Ally incominciò ad andare alla deriva e i peggiori pensieri iniziarono ad invaderle la mente fino a quando non si sentì riscossa al sentire un nome. 

\- Evans Lily – chiamò sua zia ,Lily diede un rapido sguardo a Ally e a Severus per poi dirigersi verso la professoressa McGranitt mettersi il capello in testa e sedersi. Dopo qualche secondo il Capello dichiarò il suo verdetto. – GRIFONDORO! –

Il tavolo di Grifondoro esplose in un applauso mentre Lily si dirigeva verso di loro , ma prima di sedersi diede un triste sorriso a Severus, che sembrava un po' deluso.  
Ally gli mise una mano sul braccio in segno di conforto e Severus le rivolse un micro sorriso per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione allo smistamento.

Dopo che altri furono smistati Allison stava iniziando a morire dall'ansia fino a quando non venne chiamato il suo nome.  
\- McGranitt-Noveu Allison – chiamò sua zia rivolgendole un sorrisetto di incoraggiamento.

Mentre si sedeva ignorò i vari mormorii che si erano levati dai tavoli , probabilmente argomenti che discutevano il grado di parentela tra lei e la professoressa McGranitt.  
Dopo che sua zia le ebbe calato il cappello in testa si sentì con suo grande sollievo completamente estraniata dal resto delle persone nella sala.

\- Ah , ma cosa abbiamo qui ! – le disse una voce nella mente – Bene , bene la tua è una mente molto interessante ... vedo, voglia di lavorare e mettersi alla prova, grande ambizione certamente , una mente aperte e vogliosa si imparare, sei una ragazza sveglia e astuta e sei disposta a fare grandi sacrifici per raggiungere i suoi scopi , saresti sicuramente una buona Serpeverde, ma in te vedo anche molto di più tratti ben più profondi e radicati .. hai una mente testarda e un cuore buono ed estremamente impulsivo, lealtà e grande coraggio, senso del dovere e della giustizia , sei una ragazza capace di grandi cose .... si si so esattamente dove metterti -

\- GRIFONDORO!- esclamò il Cappello Parlante.

Il tavolo di Grifondoro esplose in grande applauso mentre si toglieva il cappello e si dirigeva verso di loro , mentre se ne andava era sicura di aver chiaramente nel volto di sua zia un mix di orgoglio e felicità che non avrebbe mai dimenticato , in quel momento l'unica nota stonata era Severus che ora era rimasto solo, Allison quasi quasi sperava che anche lui fosse smistato in Grifondoro ,ma sapendo che in qualsiasi casa fosse finito gli sarebbe rimasta amico la consolò.

Camminando verso il tavolo di Grifondoro riuscì ad avvistare Lily che le aveva fatto uno spazio vicino a lei.

Sorrise ampiamente mentre si sedeva vicino a lei.

\- Lily , non ci posso credere, siamo insieme ! – disse felice.

\- A chi lo dici , sono davvero felice che tu sia qui con me ! – rispose allo stesso modo Lily mentre si abbracciavano.

Presto entrambe, finita la frenesia iniziale si rimisero sull'attenti per guardare dove sarebbe finito Severus.

Dopo che un po' di persone vennero smistate, Ally non si accorse che si era unito un altro ragazzo al loro tavolo fino a quando una voce attirò la sua attenzione.

\- Ehi piacere il mio nome e Sirius Black - disse il ragazzo affianco a lei .

Il ragazzo aveva i capelli neri piuttosto lunghi e disordinati e gli occhi castani che accompagnati da un sorriso smagliante che lo rendevano piuttosto carino , doveva ammetterlo.

-E io invece sono James Potter - disse il ragazzo affianco a Sirius , anche lui con i capelli neri tutti scompigliati , occhiali rotondi e occhi castani chiaro , sorriso malizioso .. non la sorprendeva che fossero già amici quei due .

\- Allison McGranitt-Noveu - si presentò Ally, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo verso, Lily che guardava male i due ragazzi , cosa di cui non capiva il motivo. 

\- Sono felice che tu sia finita in Grifondoro Evans - disse James riferendosi a Lily. 

-Beh , con te come compagno di casa non posso certo dire lo stesso - disse Lily arricciando il naso con evidente disgusto . 

Ally era piuttosto confusa dalla risposta dell'amica ma decise di non dire niente. Non aveva idea del perchè ce l'avesse con lui, ma in fondo non erano affari suoi... 

-Quanta aggressività ero solo felice di rivederti - disse James con un ghigno divertito mentre Sirius gli dava una gomitata. Ally vedendo Lily che si stava per sbottare decise di intervenire a questo punto, non ne valeva la pena iniziare l'anno male. 

\- Beh, è stato un piacere conoscervi ma , credo che dovremmo finire di guardare lo smistamento - disse Ally con tono gentile, per poi allontanarsi leggermente da Sirius e rivolgersi a bassa voce a Lily. 

\- Che cosa hai contro di loro li conosci? - chiese Ally mentre si voltava verso l'amica.

\- Purtroppo io e Sev li abbiamo incontrati sul treno all'inizio , non è stato molto piacevole , loro si sono messi subito a prendere in giro Severus perché voleva andare in Serpeverde e voleva che ci venissi anche io e hanno iniziato a chiamarlo con uno stupido soprannome, così ce ne siamo andati in un altro scompartimento – disse Lily ruotando gli occhi con aria frustata e Ally le mise una mano sulla spalla con comprensione.  
\- Posso capire quanto sia fastidioso .. oh guarda tocca a Severus – disse Ally rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'amico .

-Snape Severus - chiamò sua zia , Severus si diresse con passo sicuro verso lo sgabello e non appena si fu messo il cappello in testa questo urlò :- SERPEVERDE ! -  
Severus si alzò dallo sgabello per dirigersi verso il suo tavolo mentre questo lo accoglieva con un applauso. Lui prima di arrivare si voltò verso di loro leggermente.  
Entrambe le ragazze lo guardarono con un sorriso triste , Ally semplicemente alzò il pollice in segno che andava tutto bene , il ragazzo annuì e si sedette vicino ad un ragazzo più grande di loro dai capelli biondo platino e il viso affilato e una ragazza anche lei dai capelli biondi ma che aveva un sorriso più gentile.  
Mentre venivano annunciati le ultime persone Allison si concesse di guardare verso il tavolo degli insegnanti , su una specie di trono dorato sedeva il preside Albus Silente , Allison ci aveva già parlato molte volte dato che spesso quando andava a visitare sua zia spesso lo incontrava insieme a lei oppure , erano sua zia e lui a venire a casa loro a visitarli .  
L'uomo aveva un sorriso gentile molto da nonno e aveva un bagliore negli occhi che riusciva a rassicurare chiunque, avevano anche giocato a scacchi una volta e insieme contro sua zia e le aveva offerto alcune caramelle al limone, cosa di cui l'uomo ne andava ghiotto. Ally lo considerava praticamente come uno zio acquisito e ogni volta che lo incontrava era sempre una festa.  
Guardò gli altri professori , alcuni li aveva già conosciuti e con qualcuno aveva anche parlato ma solo Hagrid dal tavolo si accorse del suo sguardo e le sorrise calorosamente , sorriso a cui lei rispose.  
Quando anche l'ultimo della lista fu nominato sua zia arrotolò la lista e portò via il cappello Parlante.

Il preside si alzò in piedi sorridendo radiosamente a tutti e allargando le braccia in modo piuttosto teatrale. 

\- Prima di iniziare volevo dire: benvenuti e bentornati a tutti per un nuovo scolastico ad Hogwarts! E senza ulteriori indugi che il banchetto cominci . – disse con aria gioviale battendo le mani e davanti a tutti comparvero un sacco di pietanze.

Ally e Lily si guardarono un attimo sorridendo prima di fiondarsi sul cibo.

-Il Preside mi sembra un tipo piuttosto particolare – disse Lily divertita, mentre guardava la tunica verde pastello che indossava.

\- Oh , non puoi immaginare quanto lo sia – rispose Ally ridacchiando mentre iniziava a mangiare.

\- McGranitt , come la prof ? - chiese una ragazza vicino a Lily , era bionda e gli occhi erano castani chiaro , aveva un sorriso gentile.

\- Si, lei è mia zia - disse Allison mentre metteva una coscia di pollo nel suo piatto.

\- Wow , deve essere forte avere la propria zia come prof – disse la ragazza senza alcuna malizia apparente nello sguardo e nella voce. 

\- Beh , credo di sì – rispose Ally leggermente a disagio .

\- Comunque il mio nome e Marlene Mckinnon – si presentò la ragazza a Lily e a Ally.

\- Piacere , Lily Evans – disse Lily .

\- Allison McGranitt-Noveu – si presentò subito dopo anche lei dopo aver mandato giù quello che stava mangiando.

\- Non so voi, ma sono troppo felice di essere qua! Hogwarts è incredibile , non lo pensate anche voi? - chiese Marlene con un enorme sorriso mentre si guardava intorno. 

-Sono, d'accordo con te e pensare che qualche anno fa non mi sarei neanche immaginata che potesse esistere un posto così ... sembra tutto incredibile. - disse Lily con un dolce sorriso e gli occhi scintillanti. 

\- Fammi indovinare tu sei Nata Babbana, vero? - chiese Marlena con tono curioso, senza mostrare alcun segno di ostilità, cosa che fece rilassare completamente Ally. 

\- Si, quindi per me la maggior parte delle cose sono nuove. Tu invece? - chiese Lily curiosa. 

-Mio padre è un mago mentre mia madre è una babbana. Invece Ally i tuoi genitori sono entrambi maghi? - chiese Marlena ad Ally.

\- No, mia madre è una babbana e viene dalla Francia. - disse Ally con un sorriso timido . 

\- Wow , che cosa interessante e dimmi ..- 

Dopo aver scoperto un po' più le une dalle altre , Marlene a Lily iniziarono a parlare della differenza tra moda babbana e moda delle streghe e dei maghi, cosa su cui Ally non era mai stata particolarmente interessata , perciò ne approffittò per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, lì vide Severus che parlava con il ragazzo più grande e dai capelli biondi, non sembrava essere a disagio ma sicuramente non era completamente a suo agio , in quel momento il suo sguardo incrociò il suo e Ally gli sorrise allegramente , sorriso che venne ricambiato anche se in maniera quasi impercettibile da Severus.

Il resto della cena , nonostante la tensione iniziale tra James e Sirius , passò piuttosto piacevolmente tra chiacchiere e risate Ally scoprì di andare abbastanza d'accordo con Marlene nonostante fosse una gran chiacchierona. Fece anche conoscenza con i Prefetti ,Susan Wilson ,una ragazza molto carina dai capelli color sabbia e gli occhi azzurri , e Abner Cooper ,un ragazzo dai capelli castani scuro e occhi marroni chiari . Entrambi erano molto simpatici e rassicuranti e dissero alle tre ragazze che per qualsiasi problema non dovevano esitare a chiedere.

Dopo l'interruzione da parte del fantasma Sir Nicolas , Ally , Lily e Marlene fecero conoscenza anche con altre persone di anni diversi, anche se dopo pochi minuti Ally ammise subito con se stessa che non si sarebbe ricordata neanche un nome e che le ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo.

Rimase particolarmente intrigata da un ragazzo che si chiamava Remus Lupin era seduto davanti a James e a Sirius insieme ad un altro ragazzo di cui non ricordava il nome , Peter o Percy se non ricordava male .

Nonostante sembrava andare d'accordo con Sirius e James ,lui era molto più taciturno. Aveva una lunga cicatrice bianca sulla guancia sinistra ma comunque non era per niente brutto, i capelli erano castano chiaro e gli occhi color nocciola trasmettevano una calma e una dolcezza davvero insolita. Aveva un qualcosa nel suo aspetto che gli dava un aria rassicurante e sembrava un ragazzo con la testa apposto e rispondeva agli altri con un sorriso gentile. Ally non si rese conto che lo stava fissando fino a quando i loro occhi non si sono incrociati. Lei si sentì arrossire quasi immediatamente ma invece di abbassare lo sguardo lei gli sorrise gentilmente , sorriso a cui lui rispose senza esitazione nello stesso modo prima di riprendere a parlare con il ragazzo di cui non era molto sicura del nome , affianco a lui.

\- Ally stai bene , sei un po' rossa – chiese Lily gentilmente anche se un po' preoccupata a quanto pare non avendo notato lo scambio di sguardi .

\- Si si tutto bene , o solo un po' caldo credo – disse Ally tranquillamente, per poi accorgersi dello sorriso malizioso sul volto di Marlene.

\- Solo un po' caldo ? – fece eco lei sorridendo con aria innocente , Ally non si scompose anche se sentiva le guance scaldarsi di nuovo.

\- Precisamente – rispose di nuovo finendo la conversazione.

Dopo un po' che tutti ebbero finito di mangiare i piatti sparirono e il Preside si alzò di nuovo in piedi dando altri piccoli annunci come il non andare nella foresta Proibita e non usare la magia nei corridoi.

Ally non riuscì a prestare molta attenzione troppo emozionata nel pensare a come sarebbe andata il giorno dopo.

\- Le lezioni di volo si terranno a partire dalla seconda settimana e per chi vuole unirsi alla squadra di Quidditch della propria casa e pregato di rivolgersi a Madama Hoock .... – sentì dire dal Preside.

" Che peccato che quelli del primo anno non possano ancora unirsi alla squadra " Pensò Ally distrattamente ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un ultimo annuncio. 

-Un ultima cosa , quest'anno nel giardino della nostra scuola è stato piantato un esemplare molto raro di Platano Picchiattore, vi avverto che è severamente vietato avvicinarvisi non solo perché è un albero molto raro ma anche per la vostra sicurezza, non è esattamente tra gli alberi più pacifici e a meno che non vogliate fare compagnia a Madame Pomfrey in infermeria, vi conviene starvi alla larga . Detto questo .. ora cantiamo tutti insieme l'inno di Hogwarts! - 

All'annuncio il Preside fece comparire delle scritte d'oro con il testo dell'inno e tutti iniziarono a cantare come meglio gli aggradava , Ally ammise che era piuttosto divertente. Quando anche gli ultimi finirono, finalmente il Preside mandò tutti a letto.

Facendosi spazio tra la folla i Grifondoro del primo anno seguirono i loro Prefetti uscendo dalla Sala Grande e salendo le scale di marmo.

\- Sto morendo di sonno – disse Marlene a Lily e Ally mentre salivano le scale.

\- io sono stanca ma non so se riuscirò a dormire sono ancora troppo emozionata – disse Lily gesticolando , Ally sorrise in accordo con la sua amica.

\- Lo stesso vale per me , ma dovremmo obbligarci a dormire domani abbiamo la nostra prima lezione ad Hogwarts e dobbiamo essere fresche e riposate, quindi niente storie e appena arriviamo a lavarsi e a dormire – disse con aria fintamente seria imitando il tono di voce inflessibile di sua zia, senza molto successo. 

\- Va bene mamma – risposero contemporaneamente Marlene e Lily per poi ridere. Ally fece un finto broncio per poi unirsi a loro ridendo.

Senza che nessuno delle tre se ne accorgesse erano arrivate davanti al ritratto di una signora molto grassa con indosso un abito di seta rosa.

\- Bene ragazzi ora dirò la parola d'ordine mi raccomando ricordatevela perché senza di essa non potete entrare. La parola verrà cambiata una volta al mese e deve rimanere solo tra i Grifondoro - disse con tono serio Susan per poi avvicinarsi al ritratto.

\- Parola d'ordine ? – chiese il ritratto.

\- Mandragola – disse Susan , il ritratto si aprì e la fece passare insieme al gruppetto di primi anni.

Entrarono in una sala molto confortevole tutta decorata di rosso e oro. Davanti al camino c'era un divano molto lungo con altre poltrone , per i vari lati si potevano trovare sedie e tavolini vari dove probabilmente ci si poteva incontrare per studiare o chiacchierare.

Susan riunii le femmine del primo anno e dopo aver lasciato Abner con i maschi le condusse verso il loro dormitorio attraverso una porta salirono un piccolo tratto di scale a chiocciola e le indicò la porta.

\- Bene questo è il vostro dormitorio , i vostri bagagli sono già lì . Vi avverto e severamente vietato che i maschi entrino qui dentro , in ogni caso se qualcuno ci provasse le scale si trasformerebbero in uno scivolo quindi ogni tentativo e inutile.- disse con un sorrisino ammiccante che fece arrossire tutte quante.

\- Sto scherzando – disse ridendo per poi andarsene.

Finalmente da sole le ragazze del primo anno entrarono nel loro dormitorio.

Al centro della stanza c'erano sei enormi letti a baldacchino e i loro bagagli erano già lì come aveva detto Susan. Lily , Ally e Marlene si misero in tre letti vicini mentre altre due ragazze si misero affianco a loro , prima di dormire fecero delle rapide presentazioni dato che a pranzo non si erano ancora conosciute.

Le due ragazze erano molto simpatiche. Una si chiamava Elizabeth Burke , capelli scuri lisci e occhi marroni , pelle molto chiara era un po' bassa e la sua corporatura magra la faceva apparire delicata ma dalle poche parole che si erano scambiate Ally aveva capito che aveva un bel caratterino che indicava che era meglio non contraddirla troppo , sembrava una con la puzza sotto il naso infatti se non sbagliava lei faceva parte di una famiglia purosangue ma era simpatica alla fine , poi c'era Alice Fawley una ragazza molto carina , aveva i capelli castani scuro e gli occhi dello stesso colore , anche lei era una purosangue ma non sembrava che ciò influenzasse il suo comportamento, inizialmente sembrava piuttosto timida ma dopo qualche chiacchiera si dimostrò molto gentile , simpatica e molto allegra cosa che ispirò in Ally subito una grande fiducia. 

Ally si ripromise di cercare di conoscerle meglio nei giorni successivi, dato che erano compagne di dormitorio.

Dopo dieci minuti quando erano tutte lavate e in pigiama per andare a letto, la luce si spense.

\- Buonanotte a tutte – disse Ally con uno sbadiglio . Le ragazze ridacchiarono per poi rispondere. 

-Notte -  
-Buonanotte -  
-Sogni d'oro -  
-A domani -

Quando ebbe appoggiato la testa sul cuscino Ally chiuse gli occhi e con il cuore pieno di emozioni per tutto quello che era successo quel giorno, non poté fare a meno di pensare che quello sarebbe stato il primo della sua nuova vita ad Hogwarts e che non poteva aspettare per vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora cosa ne pensate? Allison in Grifondoro troppo scontato?  
Non so, devo dire che ci ho dovuto pensare un po' prima di decidere, ma alla fine mi è sembrata la soluzione più giusta per il continuo della storia.  
Spero che che per ora vi stia piacendo, anche se è piuttosto simile ai primi capitoli della Pietra Filosofale da cui mi sono ispirata. Vi dico che inizialmente sarà un po' lento ma man mano che la storia andrà avanti, soprattutto passai i primi anni, le cose diventeranno più interessanti (almeno spero, ahahaha).  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Vita ad Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati quattro giorni da quando Ally è arrivata ad Hogwarts.  
Come si sta adattando? Come procede la sua vita in questi giorni? Vediamo come procede.

4 giorni dopo .. 

\- Noo.. s'il vous plaît 5 minutes de plus – gemette Ally mentre si girava dall'altro lato del letto.

\- Dai Ally , vuoi davvero arrivare in ritardo ? – chiese Lily esasperata.

\- retard ..? Aspetta .. cosa .. O Merlino, non posso arrivare in ritardo! – esclamò Ally alzandosi dal letto di scattò per poi inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi e cadere rovinosamente a terra .

Le altre ragazze ridacchiarono leggermente .

Era già arrivato il primo venerdì dell'anno e Ally era riuscita a conoscere un po' meglio le sue compagne di stanza e tra le cinque ragazze era nato un certo legame e si sentiva già piuttosto legata ad Alice. 

\- No, Ally non sei in ritardo ma un giorno se continui così sono sicura che ci riuscirai – esclamò Marlena , ora Lena , dal bagno .

\- Mi chiedo come tu sia l'unica a non sentire la sveglia , in fondo sei tu che la metti .. – ridacchiò Ali scuotendo la testa divertita . 

\- Non lo so neanche io come faccio – disse Ally alzandosi a fatica dal pavimento per vedere le altre tutte pronte per scendere a fare colazione.

\- Beh , noi andiamo ci vediamo a colazione – disse Liza scendendo insieme ad Alice che le sorrise salutandola per poi uscire . 

\- Io scendo con loro , ci vediamo Ally - disse Lena mentre si metteva si metteva il maglione grigio e usciva.

\- ok , a dopo – disse Ally mentre prendeva le sue cose e si dirigeva in tutta fretta verso il bagno per cambiarsi.

Qualche minuto più tardi 

\- Lily lo sai che ti adoro , ogni giorno di più ? Non so come tu faccia ad aspettarmi sempre – disse Ally mentre si sistemava alla ben e meglio i capelli e camminava verso la Sala Grande per fare colazione con la persona che ormai considerava come la sua migliore amica .

I primi giorni , nonostante Ally fosse già stata ad Hogwarts un paio di volte , era stato davvero complicato riuscire a trovare le varie aule , dato che le ultime visite al castello risalivano a quando lei era piuttosto piccola , e sicuramente i fantasmi che ti passavano in mezzo per darti le indicazioni non erano stati di grande aiuto, oltre a questo si aggiungeva Pives con i suoi stupidi scherzi, come quando il primo giorno aveva fatto cadere un secchio d'acqua sulla testa di Allison e lei era arrivata a lezioni d'incantesimi in ritardo e fradicia , e il fatto che era quasi impossibile da svegliare, non aveva sicuramente aiutato la loro puntualità all'inizio.

\- Lo dici sempre Ally , ma prima poi dovrai imparare ad alzarti da sola – ridacchiò Lily.

Arrivate fecero colazione , e guardarono il loro orario.

\- Oggi abbiamo una doppia ora di pozione con i Serpeverde – disse Ally mentre s'ingozzava con del pane tostato con marmellata.

\- già .. - disse Lily guardando per un attimo distrattamente il tavolo dei Serpeverde per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione sull'amica che sembrava non mangiare da una settimana . 

\- .. Ally, ma come fai a mangiare in quel modo e non prendere neanche un chilo? – disse Lily divertita , mentre vedeva che Ally se ne faceva un altro.  
\- boh , forse è magia – disse Ally alzando le spalle con un sorrisetto , facendo ridere Lily. 

\- Non vedo l'ora di vedere Sev, per raccontargli di come sei riuscita a trasformare quei 5 fiammiferi in aghi di fila senza sbagliarne neanche uno – disse Lily .

\- Già , se ne ha voglia potremmo anche andare da qualche parte – disse Ally allegramente mentre continuava la sua colazione e i suoi pensieri iniziarono a vagare sugli ultimi giorni .

Le lezioni per Lily e Ally stavano andando molto bene, certo la magia non era semplicemente sventolare la bacchetta a caso e ci voleva molto studio ma ogni volta che entrambe imparavano qualcosa di nuovo era sempre una grandissima soddisfazione.

Il mercoledì sera aveva adorato guardare le stelle ad astronomia a mezzanotte ed era divertente quando tre volte alle settimane andavano nelle serre e dovevano piantare strani tipi di piante e funghi.

La lezione più noiosa, nonostante a lei fin da piccola fosse sempre interessata ,dato che suo padre si occupava della materia era storia della magia.

Il tono soporifero e monotono da fantasma che aveva il professor Binns , avrebbe potuto stendere anche un troll di montagna in pochi minuti e per quanto uno si poteva impegnare , era difficile rimanere concentrati , ma per fortuna la maggiore parte delle cose gliel'aveva già raccontato suo padre e il libro che usavano era fatto piuttosto bene quindi lei studiava per lo più lì. Anche difesa contro le arti oscure non era esattamente come se lo aspettava , certo la professoressa McMillan era davvero una signora molto interessante a causa del suo passato da Auror , ma bisognava ammetterlo che per quanto le storie delle sue operazioni di guerra fossero interessanti , non erano molto utili per loro del primo anno che dovevano ancora imparare le basi. 

Al contrario incantesimi era una tra le lezioni ,a suo parare, tra le più interessanti.

Il professor Vitious era un uomo basso e smilzo che per riuscire a vedere oltre la cattedra doveva per forza salire su una pila di libri. Ally durante le visite da sua zia l'aveva visto alcune volte infatti quando durante il primo giorno quando aveva fatto l'appello e aveva visto il suo nome le aveva sorriso cordialmente.

Doveva ammettere però che Lily era molto più brava di lei in incantesimi e quando non le veniva qualcosa l'amica era sempre pronta a darle una mano.

Mentre Lily eccelleva incantesimi la stessa cosa si poteva dire di lei in trasfigurazione .Riuscì subito a far tacere quelle voci maligne da parte di alcuni Serpeverde e Corvonero sul fatto che non avrebbe avuto problema ad avere dei bei voti dato che l'insegnante era sua zia , quando durante il primo giorno riuscì a trasformare cinque fiammiferi di fila in spilli senza sbagliare neanche una volta, con grande stupore dei presenti ed un sorriso orgoglioso da parte di sua zia.

I rapporti con sua zia andavano molto bene , dopo la prima lezione Ally era rimasta un po' indietro per poi consegnarle la scatola di ShortBread fatti in casa da lei e sua madre , Minerva ne fu molto felice e le disse che se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa o semplicemente di parlare un po' la porta del suo ufficio sarebbe stata aperta per lei , anche se mise in chiaro con tono scherzoso che regalarle dei biscotti non avrebbe influito sui suoi voti e che avrebbe comunque dovuto continuare ad impegnarsi per eccellere.

Se la cavava anche abbastanza bene in pozioni ,anche se Lumacorno non le piaceva molto. Doveva dire che il suo favoritismo nei suoi confronti e di quelli di altri studenti che avevano genitori o parenti conosciuti le dava piuttosto fastidio , ma per il resto non insegnava troppo male quindi non aveva niente di cui lamentarsi . Fortunatamente per lei Severus era un vero genio in questo campo e per qualsiasi problema lui sarebbe stato lì a spiegarle l'errore e ad aiutarla a ripararlo . 

Spesso Ally , Lily e Sev, come lo soprannominava Lily , si ritrovavano o in biblioteca o nei giardini per studiare insieme, come aveva promesso infatti Ally non aveva alcuna intenzione di spezzare la sua amicizia con Severus solo perché era in un'altra casa, e dato che tutti e tre eccellevano tutti in materie diverse era davvero bello aiutarsi a vicenda e presto erano diventati tra i più bravi del loro anno. 

Certo lei e Severus non si conoscevano ancora molto bene e anche se si vedevano piuttosto spesso non erano ancora molto legati , ma la loro amicizia comune con Lily li aveva spinti a conoscersi molto di più dopo i primi due giorni . Doveva dire che il ragazzo le stava piuttosto simpatico , trovava il suo sarcasmo piuttosto divertente e le piaceva quando battibeccavano allegramente per difendere la propria casa , inoltre doveva ammettere che Severus era davvero brillante e intelligente ma nonostante questo studiava sodo . Certo non era esattamente un tipo allegro o socievole infatti era un vero brontolone ed era un po' cinico avvolte ma Lily sembrava avere un effetto positivo su di lui e in sua presenza Severus era sempre più rilassato e meno diffidente nei suoi confronti ed era più disposto ad aprirsi con lei. 

L'unica pecca in tutto questo erano loro :Potter e Black .

Se all'inizio a Ally non le stavano simpatici, dopo i primi scherzi a Severus al solo pensiero di quei due iniziava ad alterarsi e la cosa era che non era neanche passata una settimana. 

Erano semplicemente crudeli e patetici , ma a loro non sembrava importare, e lei non riusciva a capire cosa Severus avesse potuto far loro per farli comportare in quel modo. Forse era anche questo fatto che aveva contribuito a far avvicinare le due ragazze e Severus , ora lui era molto più aperto con lei e anche se sapeva che non avrebbe sicuramente avuto lo stesso rapporto che lui aveva con Lily era sicura che sarebbero potuti diventare amici.

Un punto di svolta con il suo rapporto con Severus fu mercoledì , fino a quel momento lei e Severus non avevano mai davvero parlato tra loro e basta , in genere c'era sempre Lily con loro , ma quel giorno la loro amica aveva dimenticato un libro nella torre e li aveva lasciati da soli in biblioteca . Quella mattina Potter e Black avevano giocato un brutto scherzo a Severus e gli avevano lanciato un gavettone puzzolente alle spalle , gli ci era voluta un'ora buona per riuscire a levare l'odore.

\- Cosa ? - chiese Severus distogliendo lo sguardo dal libro e guardando Ally che non si era accorta che lo stava guardando da un po'. 

\- Ah .. scusa, mi sono distratta - disse Ally alzando le spalle distogliendo lo sguardo da lui - sai stavo pensando ... come fai a rimanere così calmo a volte quando Potter e Black si comportano così con te ? Io probabilmente gli avrei già fatturati con qualche terribile maledizione se ne sapessi di più, non puoi parlarne con un professore o qualcosa del genere? Potrei parlare con mia zia ... sono sicura che – chiese Ally sospirando con aria frustrata.

Severus emise un breve risata amara scuotendo la testa .-No, non ho bisogno di aiuto ne della vostra pietà posso cavarmela da solo , ho sopportato cose molto peggiori rispetto a due idioti palloni gonfiati come loro- ringhiò Severus contro di lei , arrabbiato , guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Madama Pince. Ally lo guardò negli occhi per qualche minuto per niente intimorita , gli occhi neri del ragazzo davanti a lui bruciavano di rabbia che ma lei poteva vedere anche un velo di tristezza in quei pozzi senza fondo.

"Ho sopportato cose molto peggiori" ripensò alle parole che Severus le aveva detto , "che cosa può aver sopportato ? Ha la mia stessa età... eppure sembra più maturo di certe persone del quinto anno" pensò. Senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo Ally allungo la mano e strinse leggermente il braccio di Severus , lui la guardò male ma non disse niente. 

\- Non ti sto dando la mia pietà Severus ,so che non ne hai bisogno . Non so molto di te e ci conosciamo solo da qualche giorno , ma in un certo senso io ti considero già mio amico e io non permetto che un mio amico venga trattato in questo modo , anche se è perfettamente in grado di difendersi, ma soprattutto non posso sopportare checes deux cafards moche continuino ad atteggiarsi per il castello credendo di poter fare quello che li pare ! – disse Ally con disprezzo mettendosi e con voce un po? più forte.

-Shhh! - fece loro la bibliotecaria guardandoli male per poi riprendere a leggere il suo libro .  
Severus la guardò con espressione indecifrabile guardandola negli occhi per qualche secondo, Ally non distolse lo sguardo neanche per un secondo . 

Alla fine Severus scosse la testa per poi darle un piccolo sorriso. 

-Grazie Ally - disse con tono incredibilmente più dolce , sembrava felice di aver sentito quelle parole e vide una vera scintilla di gratitudine nei suoi occhi. Ally gli sorrise gentilmente, stringendo di nuovo leggermente il suo braccio per poi togliere la mano. 

-Non ringraziarmi , a cosa servono gli amici se no ? - disse Ally per poi riprendere a studiare. 

La questione si era chiusa lì tra i due e lei e Severus divennero molto più amici , lui sembrava piuttosto sollevato dal fatto che Ally fosse dalla sua parte insieme a Lily, ma ciò non tolse però il fatto che quei due continuarono a prenderlo in giro e a fargli brutti scherzi. 

In quei giorni Ally si era avvicinata un po' a Remus con cui qualche volta parlava e fu felice di scoprire che le supposizioni iniziali su di lui erano corrette. Lui si rivolgeva a tutti sempre con un sorriso gentile ed era molto simpatico e dolce al contrario di quegli altri suoi amici , infatti Ally non capiva perché lui non avesse mai fatto qualcosa per fermarli quando prendevano in giro Severus ed era una cosa che era intenzionata a chiedergli prima o poi . Conoscendo Remus, Ally fece anche conoscenza con il resto del suo primo anno maschile , e così conobbe il ragazzo che seguiva Potter e Black e di cui inizialmente non ricordava il nome ovvero Peter Minus . Peter era estremamente timido e insicuro che balbettava spesso e si muoveva spesso in maniera impacciata restando nascosto , non si erano che scambiati un saluto una volta che lui era arrossito ed era praticamente scappato , Ally si era chiesta come mai fosse finito in Grifondoro. E infine conobbe Frank Longbottom .

Frank , del secondo anno di Grifondoro , era un ragazzo molto gentile e semplice dai capelli castano scuro e gli occhi dello stesso colore , era molto simpatico ed era una piacevole compagnia , anche se non si vedevano spesso si salutavano sempre ed era piacevole scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lui. 

Ma tornando a quella mattina . 

Ally era così assorta nei suoi pensieri che non si rese conto del gufo che atterrò davanti a lei.

\- Ehi, Ally c'è un gufo per te – disse Lily bevendo un sorso del suo succo d'arancia.

\- Ah , grazie ero un po' distratta – disse scuotendo la testa mentre rivolgeva la sua attenzione verso il gufo marrone davanti a lui.

\- Ehi ,Ruff , che cos'hai qua per me ?- chiese Ally mentre prendeva la busta dal becco dell'animale e gli dava un pezzo di pancetta.

\- Ah, è da parte di Hagrid – disse Ally mentre leggeva la lettera e prendeva un altro pezzo di bacon.

\- Hagrid ? – chiese curiosamente Lily.

\- Si , ci invita a prendere un tè da lui questo pomeriggio , che ne dici ? Tanto abbiamo già fatto tutti i compiti e potrebbe venire anche Severus – disse Ally .

\- Credo sia una splendida idea , digli che ci saremo – disse Lily allegramente.

\- Si glielo scrivo subito – disse Ally.

Finita la colazione le due amiche si alzarono dal tavolo e si diressero verso l'aula di pozioni.

Mentre camminavano nel corridoio prima della loro destinazione trovarono James e Sirius che avevano messo in un angolo Severus mentre Remus e Peter rimanevano a distanza senza dire una parola.

\- Allora Mocciosus vediamo un po' , dove sono le tue scorte oggi ? – lo schernì James con ghigno.

\- Forse le hai stregato in qualche modo , com'è possibile che tu vada in giro con due così belle ragazze, dai dillo che le hai pagate in qualche modo da brava Serpe quale sei ... magari con qualche incantesimo ti convinceremo a dire la verità – rise Sirius puntandogli la bacchetta sul petto , Severus rimase completamente impassibile come se i loro commenti non l'avessero minimamente toccato, ma vedendo che Black assumeva un'espressione irritata e alzava la bacchetta , Ally e Lily si fecero avanti automaticamente apparendo affianco dietro di loro. 

\- Black , geloso che almeno Severus abbia due ragazze che gli stanno intorno volentieri ? – disse Ally mentre lei e Lily si mettevano affianco a Severus .  
James e Sirius si voltarono a guardarle, i due si guardano per poi mettere su uno sguardo malizioso .

\- O si , gelosissimo McGranitt, ma se volete c'è ancora posto nel club Black per te – disse Sirius passandosi una mano tra i capelli in modo attraente. 

" Si certo come no " pensò Ally roteando gli occhi.

\- Grazie, ma no grazie , preferiamo stare con chi ha un po' di cervello, sai dicono che la stupidità sia contagiosa – lo schernì Ally con un ghigno incrociando le braccia al petto guardandoli male. 

Ally sentì alcune risate provenire da alcuni studenti che si erano fermati a guardare la scena ma non ci fece caso. Invece rivolse il suo sguardo verso Remus chiedendogli di fare qualcosa per fermare i suoi amici , lo vide fare un passo avanti come a voler intervenire ma alla fine rimase fermo. In quel momento Ally sentì un mix di delusione e rabbia salirle nel petto ma lo trattenne. 

\- Andiamocene Sev, non ha senso continuare a parlare con questi due idioti - disse Lily prendendo Severus per un braccio e trascinandolo via . 

\- Si Mocciosus fatti portare via dalle tue amichette , magari la prossima volta puoi chiamare tutto il primo anno femminile a proteggerti, scommetto che non saresti in grado di proteggerti senza una ragazza che si faccia avanti per te, sei patetico , dov'è finito il tuo onore ? - disse Potter con scherno , mentre Black rideva . 

A quel punto Severus si irrigidì estraendo la bacchetta facendo staccandosi da Lily che lo guardava preoccupata e facendo segno ad Ally di non intervenire, per poi camminare di fronte a Black e a Potter.

\- Onore ? Voi non sapete neanche cosa sia l'onore. E' piuttosto divertente il fatto che voi abbiate il coraggio di attaccarmi solo quando sono da solo e in due .. e voi dovreste essere Grifondoro , come onorate bene la vostra casa - disse Severus con tono velenosamente sarcastico , Black e Potter estrassero la bacchetta puntandola contro di lui.

-Non una parola Mocciosus o saremmo costretti a lavare i tuoi capelli unti nella tazza di un water - disse Black minacciosamente . 

\- Oh, ottima idea, non lo crede anche lei Professore - disse Severus tranquillamente guardando alle spalle di Potter e Black senza che però non ci fosse nessuno alle loro spalle . 

Ally sorrise ampiamente alla scaltrezza di Severus , quando Potter e Black si voltarono mettendo velocemente via le bacchette spaventati, per poi accorgersi dopo qualche secondo che non c'era nessuno in realtà ma solo alcune ragazze del primo anno di Serpeverde. 

-Direi che questo dimostra chi siano quelli senza onore , ora credo che andrò a lezione - disse Severus con un sorrisetto di scherno per poi girarsi verso di noi , mentre ancora altri studenti ridacchiavano. 

Le due amiche sorrisero ampiamente ma la loro espressione cambiò quando videro Potter arrabbiato puntare la bacchetta contro di lui che era rivolto di schiena. 

\- Questa me la paghi Mocciosus .. - disse ma prima che potesse pronunciare solo un incantesimo. 

Lily si fece avanti con velocità impressionante , disarmandolo . 

\- Non ci provare , Potter - disse Lily con sguardo infuocato , Potter la guardò con espressione completamente scioccata , mentre Black si metteva a ridere. 

\- Attaccare alle spalle qualcuno ,sei caduto piuttosto in basso ma non ti conviene riprovarci , Lily ha una mira infallibile - disse Ally ringhiandoli contro. 

\- Ehi , cos'è questo baccano?! Tutti in classe la lezione sta incominciando – disse Lumacorno mentre usciva dall'aula , immediatamente la folla si disgregò e gli studenti iniziarono ad entrare nell'aula.

\- Grazie ragazze - disse Severus mentre camminavano verso l'aula di pozioni. 

-Non hai niente di cui ringraziarci Sev - disse Lily con un sorriso. 

\- Sei stata incredibile Lily , mi hai spaventata per un attimo - disse Ally divertita , facendo arrossire la sua amica . 

\- E anche tu Severus , sei stato incredibilmente coraggioso ad affrontarli ... quasi come un vero Grifondoro - disse Ally con un piccolo sorriso malizioso Severus scosse la testa con un mezzo sorrisetto e Lily aprì la porta per entrare in classe. 

Entrati in classe Sev si sedette vicino a Lily in primo banco mentre Ally si mise a sedere vicino a Remus dato che bisognava fare coppie miste e lui era rimasto solo.  
Remus si mosse leggermente a disagio vicino a lei mentre Lumacorno iniziava la sua lezione.

\- Senti Ally ,per prima mi dispiace per il comportamento di James e Sirius - disse Remus seriamente.

\- Mhh - rispose Ally ignorandolo freddamente prendendo appunti su quello che il prof diceva.

\- Capisco che sei arrabbiata con me per non aver fatto niente e solo che loro sono miei amici – disse Remus con tono davvero dispiaciuto, dando un'occhiata al prof per controllare che non li stesse guardando.

Allison sospirò ed iniziò a pesare gli ingredienti , per poi passare quelli pesati a Remus perché li tagliasse.

\- Senti Remus , non ho voglia di parlarne ora , c'è lezione e io vorrei concentrarmi- disse con tono freddo, mentre il prof dava il via libera per preparare la pozione e Remus iniziava a passarle gli ingredienti che tagliava mano a mano.

\- io.. mi dispiace davvero .. – disse Remus con tono sconfitto, cercando di attirare il suo sguardo.

Ally dovette concentrarsi per cercare di resistere a quegli occhioni da cane bastonato color nocciola.

\- Ti credo quando dici che sei dispiaciuto , in fondo tu non hai fatto "niente di male" , ma loro non lo sono o non danno l'impressione di esserlo quindi non scusarti a nome loro – disse Ally più docilmente mentre gettava gli ingredienti nel calderone e iniziava a mischiare gli ingredienti come scritto sul libro.

Remus sospirò pesantemente passandosi una mano tra i capelli .

\- So cosa pensi di loro e non ti do torto anche io se fossi nella tua situazione la penserei allo stesso modo ... - Ally lo guardò negli occhi con un sopracciglio alzato e Remus si sentì leggermente intimorito , deglutì leggermente ma continuò a parlare.

\- In ogni caso io non giustifico le mie azioni , so che sono sbagliate , mi hai chiesto di fare qualcosa ma sono rimasto fermo a guardare, ma loro sono i miei migliori amici .. non sono davvero dei cattivi ragazzi se impari a conoscerli... – disse Remus mentre Ally alzava un sopracciglio guardandolo con diffidenza e Remus si corresse  
\- ehm, certo loro si comportano come degli idioti nei confronti di Severus ma non sono cattivi , anzi sono dei buoni amici - disse Remus con tono più convinto . 

Ally rimase in silenzio un attimo mentre finiva di mescolare.

Remus poi versò la pozione in una fialetta e iniziarono a pulire il tavolo.

Ally guardò in direzione di Severus e Lily che parlavano tranquillamente e pulivano anche loro il loro piano di lavoro.

\- non è che abbia avuto molte occasioni di vederli in quel modo, Remus , questo non mi fa certo cambiare idea su di te, anche se ci conosciamo da poco, mi sembri davvero un bravo ragazzo e ,in un modo o nell'altro, ti considero già mio amico ma non posso comunque perdonare il fatto che quando loro si comportano così tu rimani lì a guardare e basta – disse Ally sinceramente.

Remus abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo. "Beh , almeno si vergogna delle sue azioni" pensò Ally mentre guardava James e Sirius che scherzavano e parlavano tranquillamente come se non fosse successo niente.

\- Io .. hai ragione, mi vergogno del mio comportamento .. so che dovrei dire loro qualcosa ma .. – Remus sembrava davvero combattuto e Ally capì quello che l'amico non riusciva a dire.

\- Ma non vuoi perdere la loro amicizia.. – disse Ally con tono dolce e Remus annuì distogliendo lo sguardo . 

– Loro sono i primi amici che io abbia mai avuto Ally , non ho mai avuto dei veri amici fino a quando sono arrivato qua ... quando ci siam conosciuti sul treno loro mi hanno accolto subito e per la prima volta mi sono sentito accettato davvero ... - disse Remus continuando a non vederla. 

-Ma non credo tu possa capirlo - disse lui tristemente, Ally scosse la testa . 

-Invece ti capisco eccome Remus , neanche io avevo amici prima di venire qui - disse Ally con un mezzo sorriso , mentre si voltava lo sguardo guardando Severus e Lily . Remus la guardò con espressione sorpresa. 

-Come.. ? Cioè .. tu sei così allegra e solare .. - iniziò Remus arrossendo . 

-Severus e Lily sono i primi amici che io abbia mai avuto - ripeté Ally con tono basso mentre rivolgeva lo sguardo verso i suoi di loro più avanti . 

-Io credo che se sono davvero tuoi amici, non ti lasceranno perché dici a loro di smetterla di comportarsi male con Severus .. ma se così fosse allora non dovrai essere triste perché vuol dire che a loro non importava davvero , ma bisogna essere davvero stupidi per non voler essere tuoi amici Remus - disse Ally con un sorriso , Remus arrossì leggermente a quelle parole e rispose con un piccolo sorriso . 

Dopo che tutti ebbero consegnato le fiale Lumacorno iniziò a dire i compiti.

Dopo che gli ebbe dati e la campanella della fine dell'ora suonava , Ally iniziò a preparare la sua borsa . 

-Promettimi che ci proverai a parlare con loro Remus , per favore - disse Ally guardandolo , Remus sembrava davvero titubante ma alla fine annuì. 

-Ci proverò te lo prometto , ma non assicuro nessun risultato - disse Remus , con un piccolo sorriso a cui Ally rispose ampiamente . 

-Grazie Remus - disse Ally mettendogli una mano sul braccio delicatamente per poi alzarsi. 

\- Ci vediamo in giro - disse con un sorriso salutandolo , per poi avviarsi verso la porta schivando James e Sirius che la guardarono corrucciati , probabilmente ancora arrabbiati per quello che era successo prima.

\- Ehi , Ally ti stavamo aspettando. Andiamo ? - chiese Lily affiancandosi a lei insieme a Severus .

\- Certo ! - disse Ally felice e i tre si diressero verso la Sala Grande .

\- Allora Lily hai già detto a Sev dell'appuntamento con Hagrid ? - chiese Ally , mentre camminavano .

\- Si , Sev mi ha detto che gli andava bene - disse lei per poi guardare il ragazzo , che annuì confermando la sua parola .

\- Perfetto ! Anzi volevo parlarvi di una cosa ma ne parliamo dopo pranzo - disse Ally con tono misterioso .

Dopo pranzo

\- Io non mi fido di nessuno loro – disse Sev con sguardo sprezzante, mentre camminavano verso la capanna di Hagrid.

-Lo so Severus , ma Remus è mio amico ed è un bravo ragazzo e poi non ti ha mai fatto niente di male – cercò di essere ragionevole.

\- E' vero Sev , Remus è un ottimo amico e una brava persona – disse Lily pensierosa.

\- Già lui se ne sta sempre in un angolo a godersi la scena, ma tanto non fa niente di male – sputò Severus velenosamente.

\- So come la pensi e hai tutta la ragione di farlo , ma lui ha detto che non fa niente perché sono i suoi unici amici e non vuole perderli ... certo sono degli stupidi , luridi scarafaggi e dei grandissimi str.. – disse con rabbia prima di essere interrotta. 

\- Ally !Non puoi dire certe cose – disse Lily in disaccordo .

\- Ehi , che c'è? Non ho ancora detto niente di male mi hai interrotto prima che finissi la frase ! – disse Ally con un leggero ghigno.

\- Sai , ogni giorno che passa mi chiedo perché non sei nella mia stessa casa .. saresti un ottima serpe – disse Sev divertito .

– Ahah , molto divertente – disse Ally – non so se essere offesa oppure no – scherzò

-Se fossi in te mi sentirei onorato – disse Severus con un sorrisetto. 

\- Oh , piantatela voi due , siamo arrivati – disse Lily fintamente scocciata, mentre arrivavano davanti alla porta della capanna di Hagrid. Bussarono un paio di volte e da dentro una vociona li invitò ad entrare.

\- Ciao, Hagrid , come va ? – salutò Ally allegramente .

Al vederli il mezzo gigante sorrise allegramente.

\- Ah Ally , ci sono anche Lily e Severus vedo che sei venuta in buona compagnia , eh! – disse Hagrid sempre sorridendo mentre lanciava un pezzo di carne ad un cucciolo di cane nero. 

Lily e Ally si guardarono sorridendo mentre si avvicinavano al cagnolino . 

-Oh che carino ! - disse Lily mentre accarezzava il cane che scodinzolava felice. 

\- Come si chiama ? - chiese Ally vicino all'amica imitando le sue azioni . 

-Oh , lui è Thor , lo trovato l'altro giorno fa abbandonato nella foresta , non potevo lasciarlo lì e quindi lo portato con me ed ora e mio - disse Hagrid emozionato come un bambino .

Il cane si avvicinò a Severus che si ritrasse leggermente irritato , ma alla fine dopo un'occhiata da parte di Lily sbuffò iniziando ad accarezzarlo e il cane abbaiò felice. 

-Credo che tu gli piaccia , Severus , ma ora dai venite , se no il tè si fredda- disse l'omone indicando il tavolo. I tre amici si sedettero anche se un po' a fatica sull'enorme poltrona davanti al tavolo, tutti e tre con le gambe a penzoloni, mentre Thor si posizionava ai loro piedi.

\- Allora ragazzi , come va la scuola? Ho sentito che oggi Lily ha dato proprio una bella batosta a quei due scavezzacollo – disse Hagrid con un sorriso divertito.

Lily diventò leggermente rossa. – Anche tu lo sai , allora .. – disse imbarazzata.

-Stai scherzando Lily , lo sa tutta la scuola praticamente, me l'ha detto Liza – disse Ally sorridendo con orgoglio alla sua amica. - "la ragazza di fuoco " - disse Ally con un sorriso divertito.

\- Quei due se sono intelligenti , cosa che non credo , non dovrebbero far vedere la loro faccia per un po'- disse Sev con un ghigno , anche se anche lui era leggermente a disagio.

\- Avete fatto bene ragazzi , soprattutto te Severus e difficile mantenere la calma in certe situazioni ma da bravo Serpeverde sai come difenderti a modo tuo – disse Hagrid dando una pacca sulla spalla a Severus che quasi lo fece cadere per terra insieme a Ally e a Lily con le loro tazze di tè.

\- Ehm, grazie credo – rispose Severus per poi ricomporsi.

I tre ragazzi passarono una ventina di minuti a parlare con il mezzo gigante , prima di salutarlo e dirigersi verso il castello per le loro ultime lezioni.

\- Come vanno le cose nella tua casa Severus ? - chiese Ally curiosa mentre camminavano verso le porte.

\- Vanno abbastanza bene credo , c'è il mio prefetto Lucius Malfoy che è stato molto disponibile nei miei confronti fin dal primo giorno e anche la sua ragazza Narcissa Black, - disse lui scuotendo le spalle.

\- Malfoy ... a si quel tipo biondo con i capelli lunghi .. non mi sembra molto raccomandabile - disse Lily leggermente preoccupata.

\- Sono persone okay , si circondano solo dei migliori e per questo possono sembrare un po' snob , ma sono stati molto gentili con me – disse Severus con un sopracciglio alzato leggermente irritato.

\- Va bene l'importante e che ti trovi bene , per qualsiasi cosa però ricordati che ci siamo dato che siamo tue amiche quindi non esitare – disse Ally sorridendo mettendo le braccia attorno ai suoi amici.

\- Va bene , va bene me ne ricorderò – disse Severus un po' rosso in volto staccandosi dal mezzo abbraccio.

\- Dai non essere burbero Sev – disse Lily canzonandolo giocosamente.

\- Non sono burbero – disse Severus arrossendo ancora di più e tutti e le due ragazze risero.

\- Bene io e Ally dobbiamo andare praticamente dall'altra parte del castello per incantesimi ci vediamo cena- disse Lily prendendo Ally per un braccio e trascinandola verso il corridoio.

\- Comunque cosa mi dici Severus , daresti una possibilità a Remus ? - disse Ally , all'ultimo .

Lily guardò Severus con lo stesso sguardo curioso di Ally e lui sospiro. 

\- Personalmente , Lupin non mi piace molto , ma se voi insistete tanto e dato che è un vostro amico farò un piccolo sforzo per sopportarlo .. - disse Severus un po' riluttante  
-ma basta che non mi chiediate di diventare suo amico - aggiunse in fine.

Lily sorrise ampiamente a Severus abbracciandolo e anche Ally sorrise dato che Severus si fidava di loro . 

\- beh ci vediamo dopo – disse Severus per poi voltarsi e andare verso la sua classe.

Ally e Lily arrivarono ad Incantesimi in orario per un pelo, la lezione passò molto allegramente con Ally che dopo qualche dritta di Lily fu la terza dopo Lily e un Tassorosso a riuscire a far volare la sua piuma.

Il resto della giornata passò normalmente e dato che era un venerdì le ragazze del primo anno dopo cena decisero di passare un po' di tempo per conoscersi meglio chiacchierando del più e del meno fino a quando a tutte non iniziavano a chiudersi gli occhi.

Come prima settimana non era stata poi così male .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora cosa ne pensate?  
Le dispute tra Ally e in neo Malandrini James e Sirius vi hanno convinto? E l'amicizia nascente tra Remus e Ally.   
Il rapporto tra Lily e Ally e Severus?   
Pensate che le cose siano un po' affrettate oppure no?   
Sono curiosa di sapere se vi sta piacendo oppure no.


	4. Incontri e Scontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rapporti tra i neo Malandrini e Ally e Lily, iniziano a diventare sempre più interessanti.  
Tra odio e interesse, la storia tra Ally e i Malandrini avrà le radici in questi primi incontri.  
Godetivi questo capitolo!

Il weekend alla fine passò in maniera relativamente veloce , Severus , lei e Lily si erano visti sabato per fare i compiti per la settimana e dopo passarono il tempo insieme chiacchierando e giocando a gobbiglie. Quando non erano con Severus a fare i compiti o a giocare , le due amiche si ritrovavano in sala comune insieme alle altre ragazze della loro casa per aiutarle nei loro compiti o per fare quattro chiacchiere .

Era divertente parlare tra ragazze di gossip e altre cose stupide come ragazzi carini e vestiti , anche se Ally in realtà non ci capiva un granché, dato che lei era sempre stata un po' una maschiaccio ma era divertente sentirne parlare .

Oltretutto le piaceva spiegare come vivano i babbani insieme a Lily , dato che erano le uniche ad avere familiarità con questo mondo. Infatti nonostante suo padre fosse un mezzosangue non aveva problemi a vivere alla babbana e quindi per la maggior parte della sua vita Ally aveva sempre avuto un grande familiarità con questa parte del suo mondo .

In quei giorni Ally notò che stranamente non aveva visto molto spesso in giro Potter e Black a parte quando erano in classe e facevano il loro solito casino e ancora meglio non avevano più infastidito Severus , ma soprattutto notò che non aveva più visto Remus ne a lezioni né da nessun'altra parte .

Era da venerdì che voleva parlargli perché sospettava che in effetti alla fine Remus avesse parlato con loro o per fare qualche chiacchiera e basta , ma dato che non l'aveva ancora rivisto non ne aveva avuto l'occasione e si era ripromessa di chiedere a Potter e Black , per quanto le costasse.

Oltre a questi avvenimenti tra tutti i primi anni durante tutti quei giorni era nata una grande aria di trepidazione , per le lezioni di volo .

Tutti non facevano che parlare di altro e anche Ally non era da meno , molto spesso aveva tormentato Lily , le ragazze della sua casa e Severus con le sue chiacchierate sulle scope da corsa , su come bisognasse spalmare la cera sui manici , le migliori tecniche di volo e le squadre di Quidditch , fino a quando non ne ebbero abbastanza , ma fortunatamente presto riuscì a trovare una buona compagnia di conversazione con Frank che scoprì essere anche lui un fanatico del Quidditch.

Dato che era un puro sangue erano piuttosto divertenti le sue domande sul calcio e i vari confronti che faceva con il Quidditch .

Presto il tanto atteso giovedì era arrivato e i Grifondoro avrebbero avuto la loro prima lezione di volo con i Serpeverde.

Quella mattina Ally fu la prima ad alzarsi e a spegnere la sveglia, non aveva dormito praticamente neanche tre ore per l'emozione ma si sentiva più carica che mai.

\- Lily è ora di alzarsi ! - esclamò felice sopra i mormorii irritati delle sue compagne di stanza .

\- Ti preferivo dormiente la mattina - disse Lily mentre si girava dall'altro parte del letto .

\- Ma oggi sai cosa c'è ? C'è la nostra prima lezione di volo ! Non vedo l'ora che lezioni finiscano presto . Le tre non potrebbero arrivare più velocemente ? - si lamentava Ally .

\- Si , si va bene . Già che sei pronta potresti scendere giù di sotto a disturbare qualcun'altro ? - chiese Lena che si strofinava gli occhi sbadigliando assonnata .

\- Uffa va bene , ma non metteteci troppo!- disse Ally impaziente per poi uscire e andare alla Sala comune .

Mentre scendeva si guardò intorno e vide che non c'era ancora nessuno , quindi si sedette su una poltrona e prendendo un libro dalla sua borsa di scuola si mise a rileggere la lezione del giorno per cercare di calmarsi .

Lesse per qualche minuto fino a quando non sentì delle voci venire dalle scale che portavano al dormitorio maschile.

Dalla sua posizione Ally poteva chiaramente vedere la porta da cui sarebbero usciti senza essere notata .

-Speravo che oggi ci sarebbe stato - sentì dire dalla voce inconfondibilmente irritante di Potter.

\- Già anche io , non pensavo che stesse così male , mi dispiace per Rem - aggiunse Black.

\- F-forse tornerà domani - disse timidamente Peter che li seguiva a ruota come un cagnolino sperduto.

\- Si ma fino a quando non arriva il piano non può funzionare - disse Black scuotendo la testa, facendo il suo ingresso nella Sala comune.

\- Shh .. no deve sentirci nessuno .. rovineremo la sorpresa - disse Potter con un enorme sorriso malizioso a cui rispose Black .

A quel punto Ally agì d'impulso e decidendo che sarebbe stata una buona occasione per chiedere dove fosse Remus.

-Ehm , ehm - tossicchiò per attirare l'attenzione e riuscendoci immediatamente. I tre ragazzi sussultarono leggermente per poi rilassarsi .

-McGranitt da quanto tempo ci stavi spiando ? - chiese Black con un sorrisetto civettuolo.

\- Non vi stavo spiando , si da il caso che sono qui da un po' ormai , stavo aspettando le altre - disse Ally roteando gli occhi .

-Che cosa hai sentito ? - chiese Potter con un'occhiata sospettosa.

-Niente di che in realtà, ma non mi interessa quello che fate .. in realtà volevo chiedervi una cosa - disse Ally sospirando , non credendo alle sue parole .

\- Te l'avevo detto amico che alla fine sarebbe caduta a tuoi piedi - disse Potter con voce arrogante dando una gomitata a Black che si passò una mano tra i capelli con disinvoltura .

-Hai finalmente deciso di entrare nel club Black non è vero ? Sai c'è sempre posto per le belle ragazze - disse lui con sorriso malizioso .

Ally arrossì un po' per la rabbia e un po' per l'imbarazzo .

-No, non ne ho alcuna intenzione ! Volevo solo chiedervi se voi sapevate dove fosse finito Remus - borbottò Ally arrabbiata.

-Calmina McGranitt non c'è il caso di scaldarsi , che peccato quasi quasi speravo che avessi aperto gli occhi ..- disse Black con uno sguardo fintamente addolorato mentre si metteva una mano sul cuore , facendo sghignazzare Peter e Potter.

\- Perchè vuoi sapere dov'è Remus ? - chiese Potter con tono insinuante e un sorriso malizioso , facendola arrossire .

\- Volevo parlargli di una cosa .. non osare guardarmi così ! Non è come pensate !- disse Ally completamente rossa in volto.

-Qualcuno a un debole per il nostro Rem - disse Black sollevando un sopracciglio, Ally decise di ignorarli .

\- allora ? potreste dirmelo ? - disse Ally stufa.

\- Per .. - disse Potter.

\- Per cosa ? - disse Ally perplessa .

\- Suvvia McGranitt un po' di educazione - disse Black con voce che doveva assomigliare a quello di sua zia.

-oh Merlin, aide-moi ! - gemette Ally irritata sottovoce ricevendo uno sguardo divertito dai due malandrini.

-Per favore - disse a denti stretti più come se fosse una minaccia che altro .

\- Molto meglio - annuì Potter con espressione soddisfatto.

-Beh , Rem è dovuto partire venerdì sera per andare a trovare sua madre , dice che è da un po' che è malata e la sua condizione è peggiorata all'improvviso , così Silente gli ha dato il permesso di andarla a trovare - disse Black con le braccia incrociate senza più il sorriso divertito e anche Potter sembrava preoccupato.

-Oh .. mi dispiace molto sentirlo , quando tornerà ? - chiese Ally con voce completamente diversa , era molto preoccupata.

-Credevamo che potesse tornare oggi per la lezione di volo , ma forse tornerà domani - disse Potter con espressione leggermente delusa.

\- Grazie per l'informazione , se lo sentite potreste dirgli da parte mia di augurare a sua madre una pronta guarigione ? - chiese Ally .

-Certamente - disse Potter con alzata di spalle facendole per la prima volta un sorriso sincero e a Ally vennero in mente le parole di Remus:

"certo loro si comportano come degli idioti nei confronti di Severus ma non sono cattivi , anzi sono dei buoni amici".

Dalle loro espressioni Ally dovette ammettere che forse erano degli idioti e dei palloni gonfiati ma sembravano davvero preoccupati per Remus.

\- Ora noi andiamo non vedo l'ora di rivederti Princess McGranitt - disse Black recuperando il suo sorriso malizioso, facendole l'occhiolino, beccandosi un'occhiataccia.

-Già , ci si vede, non vedo l'ora di stracciarti a lezione di volo - ripeté Potter dirigendosi verso il guardo per uscire dalla torre .

-Ciao - disse più come un sussurro Peter dandole un piccolo sorriso per poi correre per seguire gli altri .

"Okey, scherzo continuano ad essere degli idioti"

-Ciao - rispose Ally leggermente seccata ,per poi riposare gli occhi sul suo libro di incantesimi .

Mentre aspettava arrivò anche Frank nella sala comune .

-Ehi , ciao Ally - disse Frank con un sorriso gentile .

-Ehi , Frank , non posso credere che sia davvero arrivato il giorno - disse Ally con un enorme sorriso .

-Oh , si non me ne parlare , dovevi vedermi l'anno scorso quanto fossi agitato, è un peccato che il primo anno non faccia mai parte di una squadra , mi sarebbe piaciuto giocare con te quest'anno - chiese Frank scuotendo la testa per l'ingiustizia .

-Già! E' quello che dico sempre anche io ! - disse Ally . I due parlarono per diversi minuti fino a quando le ragazze non arrivarono. - Montrose Magpie sono le migliori - continuò Ally .

\- Forse tra le squadre femminili ma devi ammettere che tra quelle maschili i migliori sono Tutshill Tornados ..-

-Già a parlare di Quidditch di prima mattina ? - chiese Lily divertita .

\- Mi conosci troppo bene - disse Ally sorridendo a Frank rise per poi salutarle e andare avanti verso la Sala Grande , mentre lei metteva in fretta il libro che aveva in mano nella sua borsa .

Mentre camminavano incrociarono Potter e Black che stavano facendo non si sapeva bene cosa.

\- Ehi , McGranitt sembra quasi che non ci puoi stare lontana oggi - disse Black con un sorriso malizioso. E presto si ritrovò di fronte a due idioti seguiti da Peter , per fortuna Lily era rimasta al suo fianco mentre le altre ragazze andavano avanti .

\- Oh certamente siete come delle calamite per me - disse Ally grondante di sarcasmo alzando un sopracciglio.

\- Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa sia una calamita , ma lo prendo come un complimento - disse Black con un sorriso malizioso mentre Potter rideva insieme a Peter.

\- Lasciateci in pace , buffoni - disse Lily guardandoli male . - Calma rossa , non ha detto niente di male - ribatté Potter ghignando al suo compagno .

\- Bene ora che avete fatto il vostro teatrino se non vi dispiace vorremmo andare a fare colazione - disse Ally mentre si faceva strada tra i tre .

\- idioti - disse Lily scuotendo la testa per poi andarsene insieme a Ally seguita a ruota dalle ragazze che le guardavano con gli occhi strabuzzati.

\- Ehi , Sirius. Stai pensando a quello che penso io - sentì parlare alle sue spalle .

\- se è quello che penso che sia allora, si - disse Black.

-A cosa pensate ? - chiese Peter incerto non capendo .

\- Mi conosci troppo bene compare .. - disse Potter rivolgendo un ghigno a Sirius.

\- Poi ti diciamo Peter, ma per ora credo che potremmo cambiare obiettivo - disse Potter con tono misterioso mentre guardava le due ragazze allontanarsi. Le lezioni finirono troppo lentamente per Ally che non vedeva l'ora di andare a lezioni di volo .

Mentre andavano a pranzo Lena e le altre ragazze si misero a mangiare con loro .

\- Allora Lily e Ally come cavolo avete fatto ad attirare l'attenzione dei due tipi più fichi del nostro anno ? - sbottò Lena dopo un po' che mangiavano e tutte si voltarono verso di loro curiose .

Ally che stava tranquillamente mangiando il suo arrosto si sentì colta di sorpresa dalla domanda improvvisa e per poco non si strozzava e Lily dovette dargli qualche pacca sulla spalla per aiutarla a riprendere a respirare . Dopo qualche minuto passato a tossire attirando l'attenzione della maggior parte del suo tavolo,di alcune persone dei tavoli vicini che la guardavano incuriositi e di Severus dal tavolo di Serpeverde finalmente riprese il controllo di sé .

\- Pour Morgana, Liza! N'essayez plus jamais ! mi stavi per uccidere ! - esclamò Ally, agitando le mani .

-Ally stai dando spettacolo - la rimproverò Lily scuotendo la testa, mentre notava gli sguardi curiosi dal tavolo dei professori , compreso quello della professoressa McGranitt.

\- Non evitate la domanda dolcezze , allora ? - insisté Liza senza nascondere la sua curiosità.

-Innanzitutto , quelli non sono i più fighi del nostro anno ma semplicemente due palloni gonfiati che prendono in giro gli altri e si atteggiano per il castello - iniziò Lily .

\- inoltre , non so nemmeno di cosa state parlando , se essere perseguitate da quei due e attirare la loro attenzione non è sicuramente una cosa gradita - aggiunse Ally in accordo.

\- Io non vi capisco , attirassi io la loro attenzione in qualche modo .. - disse Lena con le guance leggermente arrossate mentre tirava un'occhiata a Sirius che lo notò e le fece l'occhiolino.

\- Comunque in giro si dice che loro due anno, hanno scommesso che uscirete insieme a loro entro la fine dell'anno - disse Liza con aria maliziosa. -COSA?!- esclamarono Lily e Ally contemporaneamente .

\- Certo , se no perchè ti dovrebbe dire queste cose? - chiese Lena divertita.

\- Se loro credono davvero che noi usciremo con loro, si sono completamente bevuti il cervello - disse Ally con tono più acuto del solito .

-Non hanno un minimo di vergogna ? - disse Lily con tono disgustato .

\- Dai non dite così , i ragazzi più fighi del nostro anno sono nella nostra casa e vi fanno il filo, dovreste considerarvi fortunate - disse Liza con tono divertito.

-Si che fortuna .. un mare di punti in meno, sapete quanti ne abbiamo persi in una settimana per le buffonate che fanno in classe ? E abbiamo appena iniziato. - disse Lily con un tono sarcastico .

\- Però in ogni caso devo dire che sembrano molto colpiti da voi - disse Ali che non aveva detto niente fino a quel momento .

-Cosa intendi con questo Ali ? - chiese Ally perplessa .

\- Beh quei due non hanno occhi che per voi , nonostante al fatto che vi odiate a vicenda amabilmente sembrano molto intrigati da voi .. anche ora vi guardano - disse Ali con un sorrisetto divertito . Ally e Lily alzarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo per poi vedere che in effetti Black e Potter le guardavano con dei sorrisetti maliziosi , Black le fece un occhiolino mentre Potter si passava tra i capelli con fare spavaldo sotto lo sguardo confuso di Frank e uno ammirato di Peter.

\- La mia opinione e che a loro piacete perché siete alcune delle poche ragazze che non apprezzano la loro attenzione - disse Ali con tono ragionevole .

Le cinque ragazze rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto , fino a quando non vide Potter lanciarle un pezzo di carta .

Ally e le altre ragazze si avvicinarono incuriositi ma Lily scosse la testa mentre Ally leggeva sul biglietto .

"Ehi Evans, guarda qua!"

\- Giuro che ho letto da qualche parte qualche fattura orcovolante .. potremmo iniziare a studiarla con Sev e penso di aver già trovato qualcuna su cui testarla - disse Lily con aria disgustata guardando Potter pompava i muscoli che non aveva , facendo ridere le ragazze.

Finito il pranzo il gruppetto delle ragazze insieme a Frank si diressero in sala comune per posare le borse per poi dirigersi verso il campo.

\- Finalmente ! non vedevo l'ora che arrivasse questo momento ! - esclamò Ally contenta mentre camminava allegramente con Frank , che aveva cortesemente accettato di accompagnarle , Lily e Ali verso il campo. Lily e Alice mandarono un sospiro esasperato .

-Ne eravamo tutti consapevoli - disse Lily roteando gli occhi . In quel momento alle loro spalle arrivarono Black e Potter con i loro migliori ghigni

. - Oh mio dio , cosa volete ancora? - chiese Lily esasperata , Ally fece cenno a Frank e ad Alice di andare pure , presumendo che questa volta non se li sarebbero levati dai piedi così velocemente.

\- Tranquilla Evans , siamo qui perchè volevamo solo parlare - disse Potter con un sorrisetto smagliante.

\- Non abbiamo la più minima voglia di avere una conversazione con voi - disse Ally allontanandosi da loro e avvicinandosi a Lily .

-Ma le nostre ultime conversazioni sono state così interessanti- disse Black con tono fintamente innocente.

-Io e il mio amico volevamo solo conoscere un po' meglio le due ragazze più carine del nostro anno .. le rosse arrabbiate sono piuttosto carine - disse James con un occhiolino facendo arrossire Lily.

-Per non dire le francesi ... il loro accento mi fa impazzire - disse Black con un sorriso malizioso, facendo l'occhiolino ad Ally .

\- Oh , non vi conviene parlarci in questo modo a meno che tu non vogliate che la vostra lingua venga magicamente esportata - disse Ally con espressione seria, difendendo la sua amica e dando un'occhiataccia ai due ragazzi.

\- Non ne avresti il coraggio - disse Black con tono petulante , Ally divenne rossa di rabbia.

-Non hai idea di quello che ho il coraggio di fare - disse Ally con tono arrabbiato .

-E' una sfida McGranitt? - chiese Black avvicinandosi a lei fino a quando le loro facce non furono a qualche centimetro di distanza , lui era leggermente più alto di lei , ma non si lasciò intimorire soprattutto ora che aveva quell'odioso sorrisetto sghembo.

\- Non mi fai paura Black - disse Ally guardandolo dritto negli occhi .

\- Sei fortunata ad essere una femmina non duello con le donne - disse Black con tono di superiorità.

"Zut ! Ora lo strozzo " pensò Ally.

\- Ally calmati , sta solo cercando di farti arrabbiare apposta , non ne vale la pena di giocare al loro gioco - disse Lily mettendole una mano sulla spalla, anche se si vedeva che anche lei non voleva fare altro che lanciarli qualche fattura .

Ally prese un respiro profondo.

"Ha ragione , sto cascando nella loro trappola come un idiota."pensò Ally guardando il ghigno divertito di Potter mentre Black la guardava con un sorrisetto divertito .

\- Hai ragione Lily , non abbiamo tempo da perdere con degli idioti - disse Ally allontanandosi dal ragazzo e superandolo come se non esistesse più. Il sorrisetto divertito di Black si trasformò presto in uno sguardo deluso dal fatto che non avesse abboccato alla sua esca.

Se ne andarono prima che potessero dire qualcos'altro.

-Andiamocene - disse Lily prendendo Ally a braccetto per poi andare via di lì dirigendosi verso il campo di Quidditch.

\- E io che pensavo fossero già stupidi di loro - disse Lily scuotendo la testa .

\- Beh speriamo che in quattro riescano a fare un cervello ..- disse Ally calmandosi leggermente facendo ridere Lily .

\- in realtà un cervello c'è l'hanno già, Remus non è certamente stupido - disse Lily riflettendoci bene .

\- Allora diciamo un cervello e 3/4 - disse Ally con tono scherzoso ridacchiando facendo ridere ancora Lily , la rabbia scemata via velocemente quando arrivarono fuori .

\- Guarda finalmente ! - disse Ally felice mentre arrivavano al campo. La giornata era perfetta per volare , il sole era alto nel cielo e tirava un vento leggero , che faceva muovere le fronde degli alberi della foresta proibita .

I Serpeverde erano già in campo disposti ognuno davanti a una delle 18 scope presenti . immediatamente tutti si misero davanti ad una scopa come erano messi i Serpeverde e in quel momento arrivò l'istruttrice di volo, Madama Bumb , una donna bassa con i capelli biondi striati di bianco e gli occhi gialli come quelli di un falco .

Ally e Lily videro Severus qualche metro più lontano affianco ad un ragazzo dai capelli neri e il volto corrucciato , lo salutarono dei sorrisi a cui lui rispose con un mezzo sorrisetto .

La lezione proseguì piuttosto tranquillamente , a parte Potter che continuava a pavoneggiarsi facendo acrobazie mentre Madama Bumb era distratta .

Ally rimase sorpresa dalla facilità con cui le venivano le cose , la scopa rispondeva a lei in maniera naturale e Ally non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgogliosa quando Madama Bumb le disse che l'anno prossimo avrebbe avuto ottime probabilità di entrare nella squadra di Grifondoro. Mentre Madama Bumb andava a controllare i progressi degli altri studenti Potter e Black si avvicinarono a loro .

\- Per Merlino ,cosa volete ancora ? - chiese Lily infastidita .

\- Sirius mi ha detto che Madama Bumb ti ha detto che potresti facilmente entrare nella squadra di Quidditch dell'anno prossimo - disse Potter con tono che non riusciva a decifrare .

-Si e allora ? - chiese Ally guardandolo curiosa di vedere cosa voleva fare questa volta , si stava iniziando a stufare di lui e Black era un peccato che Remus non fosse lì per placarli un po'.

\- In che ruolo ti ha detto che potresti giocare ? - chiese Black curioso . Ally rimase leggermente sorpresa dal tono con cui lo chiedeva e guardò Lily perplessa che scosse la testa , con espressione diffidente .

\- Non me l'ha detto, ma mi piacerebbe giocare come cacciatrice - disse Ally con tono normale , non aveva voglia di bisticciare .

\- Beh , allora potremmo essere compagni di squadra prossimo anno McGranitt , sempre se ne sarai all'altezza - disse Potter con un sorriso scherzoso , Ally spalancò gli occhi .

-Non dirmi che ti ha detto che potresti entrare anche tu nella squadra - disse Ally cono tono leggermente disperato , facendo ridacchiare Black , che però si zittì subito all'occhiataccia di Lily.

-Si mi ha detto che ho ottime possibilità di diventare un cercatore - disse Potter passandosi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati di natura con finta modestia .

\- Immaginati che cosa divertente , giocheremo nella stessa squadra - disse Potter con tono irritante apposta .

\- Che gioia - disse Ally con sarcasmo.

\- Lo so che lo intendi davvero, ma in ogni caso non sarai mai alla mia altezza su una scopa- disse Potter con tono arrogante che le fece salire l'irritazione alle stelle.

\- E io sono bionda e ho gli occhi castani .. ops scusa pensavo fosse una gara di chi dice la cavolata più grande- disse Ally alzando il mento mentre Black la guardava con occhi spalancati e Lily la tirava indietro.

\- E' una sfida McGranitt .. ho sei troppo codarda per sfidarci come prima?- chiese Potter con un sorriso arrogante con Black che la guardava come un lupo guarda una preda.

\- Allison, non farlo. E' come prima stanno solo cercando di provocarti - disse Lily cercando di tirarla via.

\- Te lo dico io amico, la McGranitt e troppo polla per affrontare una vera sfida - insistette Black.

"No, ora basta" pensò rossa dalla rabbia.

\- Non sono una codarda, rimangiati quello che hai detto ! - disse Ally faccia a faccia con i due ragazzi. - Provalo - insistette Black con un ghigno malefico.

\- Dopodomani a mezzanotte, porta una scopa. Tu e James vi affronterete in una sfida di volo, il vincitore dovrà ammettere che l'altro è migliore e dovrà fare i compiti dell'altro per una settimana- disse Black , mentre Lily la guardava con occhi spalancati.

\- Ally, è una trappola - disse Lily guardandoli male, ma ormai non poteva tirarsi indietro c'era in gioco il suo onore. Potter tese la mano guardandola con sorriso arrogante.

\- Sai , puoi sempre rifiutare se è troppo per te. - disse mentre faceva per ritirare la mano. A quel punto , non ci pensò neanche due volte mentre gli stringeva la mano.

\- Affare fatto, spero che non sarete così codardi da ritirarvi. Avete scelto la persona sbagliata con cui mettersi contro. - disse Ally con gli occhi fiammeggianti.

\- Sono sicur .. - iniziò a dire Black ma fu interrotto prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.

\- Ehi , voi ! tornate subito a posto e smettete di distrarre gli altri studenti !- sentì sbraitare Madama Bumb alle loro spalle .

\- Allenati ne avrai bisogno per domani.- disse Potter con arroganza mentre subito assieme a Black ,se ne andavano e finalmente Ally e Lily poterono riprendere le loro lezioni senza interruzioni.

\- Ally, hai commesso un errore terribile ad accettare.Non avresti dovuto farlo - disse Lily con tono di rimprovero, guardandola negli occhi.

\- Lils, non potevo non accettare. Mi avevano dato della codarda per più di una volta e non posso permettere che Potter abbia ancora quel suo odioso sorrisino in volto. Mi dispiace, ma non devi venire con me se non vuoi. Non voglio che tu finisca nei guai per me.- disse Ally con tono dispiaciuto mentre Lily sospirava.

\- Non approvo che tu abbia accettato, ma non ti lascerò da sola. Ci deve essere qualcuno a controllarti. - disse Lily alzando gli occhi la cielo senza però nascondere un piccolo sorriso. Ally sorrise ampiamente abbracciandola.

\- Sei la migliore Lily! - disse Ally felice .

\- Si, si, ma ora stiamo attente, non vogliamo metterci più nei guai di quanto non saremo prossimamente. Penseremo al resto più tardi.- disse Lily ed entrambe tornarono alla lezione.

Il giorno passò piuttosto tranquillo dopo le lezioni di volo, e il problema della gara di volo venne presto dimenticato quando loro si incontrarono con Severus per studiare in biblioteca. Ally raccontò della sfida a Severus che nonostante disapprovasse la sua mancanza di intelligenza per essere cascata in un trabocchetto così semplice alla fine le augurò semplicemente buona fortuna e di fare il culo a strisce a quei palloni gonfiati. Dopo un po', Ally decise di lasciare un po' Lily e Sev da soli e andò verso la sala comune.

Si sentiva piuttosto in colpa per non aver scritto niente ai suoi , quindi da brava figlia qual'era decise di fare il suo dovere .

_Cari mamma e papà ,_

_ Scusate il ritardo con cui vi scrivo , ma in fondo vi avevo detto che non promettevo nulla. _

_Hogwarts sembra davvero un posto diverso quando ci sono gli altri studenti e non è come ricordavo come quando ero piccola . _

_Come probabilmente vi avrà già detto la zia sono stata smistata in Grifondoro e mi trovo davvero bene . Ho conosciuto un sacco di nuovi amici, tra cui Lily Evans una Grifondoro del primo anno e Severus Snape un Serpeverde anche lui del primo . _

_Sono davvero i migliori . Lily è sempre allegra e solare , mi trovo molto bene con lei è andiamo molto d'accordo dato che abbiamo molte cose in comune , invece Sev al contrario è un po' scorbutico ma a modo suo e divertente ed è davvero intelligente e mi piace davvero quando bisticciamo per proteggere le nostre case. Lily però dopo un po' non ci sopporta più._

_ A scuola va tutto bene , per ora non ho avuto troppe difficoltà in quasi nessuna materia , sono un po' delusa dalle lezioni di Storia della Magia però , il professor Binns ha un tono semplicemente soporifero e nonostante a me piaccia davvero la storia , è difficile rimanere concentrati nelle sue lezioni. Fortunatamente ci sei tu papà , la maggior parte delle cose che stiamo studiando le sapevo già grazie alle tue lezioni perciò non credo che avrò difficoltà nelle sue materie. _

_Per quanto riguarda le altre materie , credo che la zia vi abbia già raccontato che Trasfigurazioni mi viene abbastanza bene , anche se devo dire che Incantesimi mi piace davvero molto . Lily però è molto più brava di me in Incantesimi e dato che Severus è un genio in pozioni ci aiutiamo sempre a vicenda. _

_Oltre a Lily e a Sev ho conosciuto per lo più molte persone della mia casa , tra cui il primo anno femminile ovvero , Marlene Mckinon , Elizabeth Burke e Alice Fawley . _

_Siamo diventate tutte molto amiche tra di noi e mi piace passare il tempo insieme a loro . Dei maschi del nostro anno .. Beh che dire .. tra alcuni di noi non scorre proprio buon sangue ma non è niente di cui preoccuparsi . _

_Ho conosciuto Frank Longbottom un secondo anno della mia casa con il quale mi piace parlare . Non potrai crederci mamma è fanatico del Quidditch quanto me ! Dato che è un purosangue non sa molto del mondo babbano e quando gli ho spiegato le regole del calcio è rimasto completamente entusiasta ed è troppo divertente discutere con lui le differenze tra calcio e Quidditch , mi sembra quasi di parlare con te ! Un primo anno della mia casa con cui ho stretto molto amicizia è Remus Lupin . _

_Rem è davvero un bravo ragazzo , sempre gentile con tutti e anche lui e molto intelligente , è davvero una piacevole compagnia. _

_A proposito , oggi ho avuto la mia prima lezione di Quidditch . E' stata semplicemente fantastica. _

_Volare è la cosa più bella del mondo ! Madama Bumb ha detto che ho la stoffa per entrare nella squadra prossimo anno e spero davvero che sia così . E' una vera ingiustizia che quelli del primo anno non possano entrare a far parte della squadra! Sapete quanto mi piacerebbe diventare una cacciatrice come la zia. _

_Per ora credo che sia tutto , prometto che cercherò di scrivervi il più presto possibile . _

_(Anche se ancora, non prometto nulla) _

_Je t'aime. _

_Avec amour, _

_Ally_.

Dopo aver controllato un'altra volta la lettera ed esserne soddisfatta , Ally andò fino alla guferia a cercare Ruff. Bene ora che aveva fatto il suo lavoro da figlia responsabile , poteva andare da Sev e Lily per fare i suoi i compiti .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neanche dopo una settimana le cose tra Ally, Lily e i neo Malandrini si stanno già infiammando ...  
Chissà come andrà a finire.  
Che cosa staranno tramando James e Sirius?  
E cosa ne pensate delle letterine che Ally manda ai suoi genitori, sono un po' supreflue oppure no? Ditemi pure, sarò felice di ascoltare le vostre opinioni a riguardo.   
Curiosità.  
Remus purtroppo è già fuori gioco, lo so. Ma vedendo il calendario lunare del 1971 ( si mi sono anche messa a guardare il calendario lunare, sono pazza) ho scoperto che teoricamente già il cinque settembre c'era la luna piena.  
In ogni caso, l'idea che Ally abbia molte cose in comune con sua zia devo dire che mi piace davvero moltissimo.  
Forse non lo sapevate, ma Malcom McGranitt è davvero il fratello della nostra professoressa di trasfigurazione preferita, solo che non sapendo niente su di loro mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare una possibile nipote e boom . Ecco a voi Ally!  
Come sua zia, oltre ad avere una non discreta abilità per la trasfigurazione, la nostra Ally è una appassionata di Quidditch e tifa la stessa squadra di sua zia.  
Beh, spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo.  
Alla prossima!  
P.s forse non si è capito ma tutte le parti scritte in francese , sono tutte state spudoratamente scritte grazie a google traduttore, quindi se qualcuno sapesse il francese e vede qualche errore me lo dica e lo correggo appena possibile.  
Inoltre le traduzione delle parti le scriverò , alla fine, ma penso in seguito..

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
Questa è la prima storia che pubblico in assoluto, quindi spero che non sia troppo pessima. :)  
Allison McGranitt-Noveu: Tempi di Hogwarts è la prima di tre serie che avevo intenzione di scrivere su questo personaggio inventato da me.  
I diritti vanno tutti a JK Rowling, che ha creato questo meraviglioso mondo.  
Se volete usare qualche personaggio inventato della storia, compresa Allison, siete pregati di chiedere prima, grazie.  
Spero che vi piaccia.  
Ogni commento, pur che sia costruttivo, è più che ben accettto.  
Buona Lettura!


End file.
